


Toy Soldier

by NikaAnuk



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Government, M/M, Mutant Powers, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Póki nie spotkał Emmy Frost, Charles był tylko radosnym niebieskim ptakiem, który nigdy nie martwił się o nic. Po spotkaniu z nią został narzędziem w rękach Sebastiana Shawa, którego celem jest podporządkowanie sobie wszystkich mutantów, oczywiście w imieniu rządu Stanów Zjednoczonych. Kiedy jego partnerem zostaje Erik Lehnsherr cierpiący na dziwną przypadłość, Charles postanawia walczyć z narzuconymi na niego zasadami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wstęp

1.

Uśmiechnął się do strażniczki i przeszedł spokojnie przez bramkę przeznaczoną dla ludzi tylko z bagażem podręcznym. Nie żeby jakiś miał. Przepuścili go bez pytania, któryś z pracowników lotniska życzył mu nawet dobrego dnia. Włożył ciemne okulary, obdarzając przechodzącą obok kobietę szerokim, pewnym siebie uśmiechem. Rozejrzał się i skierował w stronę wyjścia z lotniska. Potrzebował teraz znaleźć taksówkę i wybrać jakiś miły hotel...

\- Charles Xavier? - usłyszał za sobą.

Obejrzał się, unosząc brwi.

\- Tak, zgadza się, czy mogę państwu pomóc?

Dwóch agentów, od razu wiedział, że to agenci, każdy, nawet nie będący telepatą od razu by o tym wiedział. On – _Ted, lat czterdzieści trzy, rozwiedziony, brat umarł niedawno w wypadku_ – trzymał się prosto, był gotów sięgnąć po broń, jeśli tylko okaże się, że Charles będzie stawiał opór. Ona – _Lucy, lat dwadzieścia siedem, pierwszy partner, nie lubi włoskiej kuchni_ – stała za nim, patrząc na Charlesa nieprzychylnie. Takich kobiet nigdy nie udawało się uwieść, nie ufała mu i analizowała wszystko, co robił, spodziewając się, że będzie chciał ich oszukać. Postanowił zrobić im na złość.

\- Biuro FBI, prosimy pana z nami – błysnęli odznakami.

Uśmiechnął się i rozejrzał leniwie, jakby rozważał ucieczkę, ale skinął grzecznie głową.

\- Skoro prosicie... Czym zasłużyłem sobie na zaszczytną uwagę Biura? - zapytał, nie kryjąc rozbawienia. Nie zwykł się bać, to ludzie byli wobec niego bezbronni.

Zaprowadzili go do pomieszczeń ochrony, do pokoju ze stołem i dwoma krzesłami, zupełnie jak na jakimś filmie. Zajął miejsce naprzeciw lustra i uśmiechnął się do niego ujmująco, zakładając, że z tyłu siedzi ktoś, kto będzie z nim za chwilę rozmawiał.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, kiedy do pokoju weszło dwoje ludzi – wysoka blondynka o ustach zaciśniętych w wąską kreskę i całkiem przystojny mężczyzna w świetnie skrojonym garniturze.

\- Panie Xavier, pójdzie pan z nami – powiedziała chłodno.

Odruchowo przesunął myślą po jej umyśle i zamarł, kiedy okazało się, że nie potrafi nic z niego wyczytać. Co więcej, kobieta uśmiechnęła się lodowato, jakby go przyłapała. Omiótł myślą umysł jej towarzysza – _Janos, 29 lat, jeździ sportowym samochodem, na który wziął pożyczkę, jest gejem_ \- tutaj nie było problemu.

\- Pójdzie pan z nami – powtórzyła kobieta i z absolutnym zaskoczeniem podniósł się z krzesła.

Nagle okazało się, że nie miał władzy nad swoim ciałem. Czuł, że chce i jednocześnie nie chce wyjść za nimi. Bardziej oszołomiony niż przerażony podążał za nimi, obserwując lotnisko wokół nich. Nie mógłby nawet wezwać pomocy – nie pozwoliłaby mu.

Opuścili lotnisko bocznym wyjściem, gdzie czekał już samochód, żaden z pracowników nie zareagował, a Charles nie był w stanie użyć swoich zdolności. Dopiero teraz, kiedy pierwsze zaskoczenie ustępowało, zaczynał się niepokoić.

Posadzili go z tyłu, a kobieta siadła obok niego.

\- Może byśmy porozmawiali? - rzucił lekko, starając się nadrobić dobrą miną.

Kobieta spojrzała na niego i zanim zdążył zareagować, dotknęła jego skroni. Osunął się w zimną nieświadomość.

 

2.

Obudził się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, było zimno, skądś dobiegało brzęczenie świetlówki. Usiadł na wąskim, metalowym łóżku. Pomieszczenie było niewielkie, jedną ze ścian zastąpiono kratami. Dotknął głowy łupiącej bólem. Kobieta, kimkolwiek była, nie należała do najdelikatniejszych.

Usłyszał kroki, otwarto drzwi i zrobiło się jaśniej. Podniósł głowę. Przed kratami stanął – _Azazel, lat 35, teleportuje się, nosi buty tylko od Gucciego_ – czerwonoskóry diabeł w dobrze skrojonym garniturze. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Widzę, że pan wstał, panie Xavier – powiedział z mocnym, wschodnioeuropejskim akcentem.

\- Tak, jestem nawet trochę zaskoczony ciepłym przyjęciem. Myśli pan, że dostanę tu małą lampkę i jakąś książkę, panie...

\- Nie, nie sądzę, żeby miał pan siłę czytać. Pójdzie pan ze mną?

\- Jak rozumiem nie mam niestety wyboru... - Charles westchnął cicho, wstając. - Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- W piekle – uśmiechnął się Azazel.

Na zewnątrz czekał Janos, ciemnymi, ponurymi korytarzami przywodzącymi na myśl nieużywany szpital, zaprowadzili go na piętro niżej, do chłodnej sali szpitalnej. Charles poczuł jak mimowolnie się spina. Na środku stał metalowy stół przyśrubowany do podłogi, oświetlany mocną lampą, wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby ktoś naoglądał się za dużo horrorów medycznych. Jednak stół zaopatrzony był pasy na wysokości rąk i nóg, a to wywołało w Charlesie nieprzyjemne wrażenie w żołądku.

\- Zechce się pan położyć – poprosił diabeł przesadnie uprzejmym tonem. Cała sytuacja sprawiała mu niesłychaną przyjemność.

Xavier wstrzymał na chwilę oddech, starając się opanować panikę. Nie czekając na jego reakcję chwycili go za ramiona i podprowadzili. Nie rozebrali go, tylko położyli i przypięli. Sięgnął do ich umysłów, ale napotkał ścianę, która skutecznie blokowała mu dostęp, mógł patrzeć, ale nie mógł wniknąć głębiej ani nakłonić ich do czegokolwiek.

Spanikowany spróbował sięgnąć do najbliższego dostępnego umysłu, jego myśl przesunęła się po pustce. Nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go usłyszeć.

\- Co zamierzacie zrobić? - zapytał spanikowany, patrząc po nich.

\- My? Nic – powiedział Janos.

Wyszli, pozostawiając go samego pod mocnym, białym światłem lampy. Gorączkowo zaczął przeczesywać otaczające go pomieszczenia, ale nie znalazł nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc, był zupełnie sam. Zacisnął pięści i szarpnął się w więzach, ale był za słaby, żeby się uwolnić, o czym sam doskonale wiedział.

Zamknął oczy, oślepiany światłem, było mu nieznośnie gorąco. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie zamierzają go usmażyć... Ta myśl wywołała na jego twarzy leciutki uśmiech. Zmazał go odgłos otwierania drzwi.

Zerknął w bok, niewysoka postać w białym kitlu – _Patrick, 32 lata, samotny, odwiedzający matkę w domu starców_ – zakrzątnął się przy ścianie, przestawiając coś na metalowym stoliku.

\- Dzień dobry – zaryzykował Charles.

\- Nie kłopocz się mówieniem – rzucił mężczyzna, nie odwracając się. - Nie ma takiej potrzeby... Za chwilę i tak będziesz błagać o litość.

To zaniepokoiło Charlesa, spróbował sięgnąć do umysłu Patricka, ale znów natrafił na taką samą gładką ścianę. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, Patrick odwrócił się i podjechał ze szpitalną tacą z narzędziami. Jedynym, co Charles zobaczył dokładnie, była strzykawka, którą mężczyzna podniósł do światła.

\- Będzie bolało – powiedział mężczyzna, nachylając się nad Charlesem i podwijając mu rękaw.

\- Nie będę krzyczał – Charles ściśniętym ze strachu głosem, patrząc w napięciu na igłę zbliżającą się do żyły.

\- Będzie bardzo bolało... - ostrzegł

Tyle wystarczyło. Xavier obiecał sobie, że nie da mu satysfakcji, nie piśnie, nie jęknie, nie pozwoli się zastraszyć. Być może nie miał władzy nas umysłami tych ludzi, ale pozostawała mu jeszcze władza nad jego własnym.

Osunął się w nieświadomość, po raz drugi tego dnia.

 

3.

Obudził się w znanej już sobie celi. Zanim jeszcze usiadł, otwarto kratę i Janos z Azazelem wywlekli go na korytarz. Pojedyncze światła wyglądały jak nasmarowane na ścianach, chciał iść sam, ale nie dali mu czasu, żeby stanął na nogi. Jego stopy zaczepiły się o coś, kiedy wwlekli go znów do tego samego pomieszczenia. Dopiero kiedy go położyli, świat na chwilę zwolnił i zorientował się co się dzieje. Przypięli go, zniecierpliwieni, ich emocje otaczały ich jak kolory, a on patrzył na nie przez chwilę oczarowany. Kiedy przypadkiem spojrzał na lampę, zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Potrząsnął głową, by odgonić ciemne plamy przed oczami i szum w uszach. Ale szum narastał, zrobiło się też zdecydowanie zimniej. Podniósł głowę na tyle, na ile mógł, Azazel i Janos stali pod ścianą; usłyszał szpilki na betonowej podłodze i do pomieszczenia weszła telepatka, która go złapała.

\- Podobno nie współpracujesz – powiedziała, zdejmując rękawiczki i zbliżając się do niego.

\- Biedny Patrick, prawie zszedł na serce, jak nie był w stanie go dobudzić – rzucił Janos z sadystycznym uśmieszkiem. - Pokaż mu, że nie trzeba było być sprytnym.-

\- Widać jest bardzo odporny – powiedziała bardziej do siebie niż do niego. - Zobaczymy jak bardzo.

Stanęła za głową Xaviera i dotknęła jego skroni, miała przeraźliwie zimne palce. Charles przygryzł wnętrze policzka, żeby bólem oczyścić umysł i postawił wokół umysłu barierę, widział nad sobą skupioną twarz Emmy i obiecał sobie, że za wszelką cenę postara się utrzymać kobietę z dala od siebie.

Czuł jak chłód powoli otacza jego umysł, chłodne palce próbowały dosięgnąć jego umysłu, odpychał je, ale zimno wrócało z innej strony. Emma zmrużyła oczy i wbiła w jego umysł szpilę, która przeszła przez barierę bez problemu. Charles krzyknął, szarpiąc się. _Śmierć rodziców_. Długi, zimny szpikulec wbijał się powoli w jego umysł. _Wypadek brata_. _Trzęsienie ziemi_. _Wypadek samochodowy_. Zacisnął pięści starając się nie zatracić w obcych wspomnieniach. _Katastrofa lotnicza_. _Napad, śmierć ukochanej babci, wyrzucenie ze szkoły, porzucenie przez żonę, odebranie dzieci, rak ból samotność zapomnienie pustka zimno oderwanie od rodziny_... Kolejne i kolejne wspomnienia, kalejdoskop upiornie wykrzywionych twarzy, bólu, samotności i krzyku. Charles krzyczał, zdaje się, że krzyczał, musiał krzyczeć, bo miał zdarte gardło. Serce kołatało mu się w piersi, czuł się tak, jakby ktoś wtykał mu ostrze w umysł. Tak zimne, że aż gorące.

Zanim zapadł w zimną otchłań, poczuł jeszcze, jak zimne palce przesuwają się po raz ostatni po jego umyśle, podrażniając świeże rany.

 

Każdy człowiek i mutant ma pewne granice, których nie powinien przekraczać by nie zwariować. Charles docierał do tych granic.

Zostawili go na stole w pomieszczeniu medycznym, podłączyli kroplówkę, żeby nie umarł z głodu, ale nie odpięli pasów. Początkowo do upiornego bólu głowy doszło jeszcze nieznośne mrowienie w kończynach, potem jednak ręce i nogi mu zdrętwiały. Niedługo później nie miał już nawet siły się poruszać.

Trzymali go tam od dawna. Odgłos szpilek sprawiał, że zaciskał pięści i wpatrywał się w sufit, starając się zebrać w sobie i przygotować na ból, ale za każdym razem było coraz trudniej. Sama świadomość tego, co będzie robić telepatka, sprawiała, że Charles spinał się i pocił, tracąc resztki kontroli nad własnym ciałem.

Każda sesja z Emmą nadszarpywała jego zdolnościami. Leżał długie godziny w miłościwym półmroku, wsłuchany w odległe echa cudzych wspomnień, które budziła kobieta, a jego umysł był jak rozjątrzona rana, który bez przerwy podrażniany, nie miał czasu się zaleczyć. Nawet jego własne zdolności sprawiały u ból.

Zapaliła światło nad stołem, zmrużył oczy i odwrócił na chwilę głowę. Wolał ciemność. Ciemność była dobra i chłodna... Emma złapała jego głowę i odwróciła. Zagryzł wargę, kiedy weszła do jego umysłu, jego bariery powiewały na wietrze jak kawałki porwanego prześcieradła, nie były już dla nikogo przeszkodą. Kiedy sięgnęła do jego wspomnień, krzyknął. Kiedy bawiła się jego wspomnieniami – mieszała wakacje z rodzicami, z wyjazdem na obóz, pierwszy seks pod namiotem, podglądanie dziewczyn w przebieralni, seks pod prysznicem z najlepszym przyjacielem. Krzyczał i szarpał się, rozrywany gorącymi szczypcami jej palców.

Stracił poczucie własnego ciała. Cały był tylko kulącym się, rozszarpanym ochłapem, w który zamienił się jego umysł. Potem już nawet nie krzyczał. Kwilił, kiedy poruszała delikatnie palcami, rozgrzebując stare rany. Płakał jeśli mógł.

 

Metalowy stół ziębił go przez spoconą koszulę, leżał pod gorącą lampą, jego umysł był jak świeża rana. Nie odważył się otworzyć oczu w obawie przed jeszcze większym bólem. Ograniczył myślenie do rozpoznania tego, co było wokół niego.

Ktoś znajdował się w pomieszczeniu.

\- Obudził się – usłyszał głos Emmy i odruchowo cały się spiął.

\- Dobrze – usłyszał inny, uprzejmy głos. - Panie Xavier – Charles skrzywił się lekko, kiedy wiedza mimowolnie napłynęła do jego zmasakrowanego umysłu. Sebastian Shaw – _lat 46, szef instytutu, przełożony Emmy, lubił homary i szampana_ – mężczyzna kontynuował spokojnie. - Ma pan niepowtarzalną okazję przystąpić do naszej małej rodziny.

Charles zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że oczekują od niego odpowiedzi, ale nie był pewien, czy potrafi jej udzielić. Skinął głową nadal nie otwierając oczu.

\- Jeśli oczywiście potrzebuje pan więcej czasu, możemy zaczekać. Ja i Emma – dodał. Xavier otwarł oczy i oblizał wargi koniuszkiem języka. Były spękane i pogryzione do krwi, pokryte strupem.

\- Dziękuję... - wychrypiał. - Ale to nie będzie konieczne. Zgadzam się...

Na wszystko. Byle nie bolało.

W głosie Shawa brzmiał tryumfalny uśmiech.

\- Witamy na pokładzie – powiedział i wyszedł szybkim krokiem.

 

 


	2. Rozdzial 1

1.

Pracujący dla rządu agenci zdaje się nie mieli szczęścia do mieszkań, Charles mimowolnie zdziwił się, widząc, że jego nowy partner zajmuje równie obskurny budynek, co on sam. Widać bezpodstawnie robił sobie nadzieje, że kiedy siedzi się w tym biznesie dłużej, dostaje się coś lepszego. Kamienica miała cztery piętra, zbudowana z czerwonej cegły tuż przy linii metra musiała dostarczać mieszkańcom niezapomnianych przeżyć nocą. Charles uśmiechnął się, nagle znajdująca się za jego oknami szkoła publiczna wydała się być lepszą alternatywą.

Mieszkali kilka przecznic od siebie, ale okolica nie zachęcała do spacerów, przechodzenie między tymi wszystkimi gniewnymi nastolatkami pochodzącymi z różnych grup etnicznych przypominało trochę chodzenie obok tykającej bomby.

Charles czuł, że go nie lubią, sącząca się z nich nienawiść osiadała na jego umyśle cieniutką warstewką. Irytował ich w swoim sweterku, z ręką luźno włożoną do kieszeni spodni i z uśmiechem na ustach. Nie miał prawa tu być, nie był jednym z nich. Podobało mu się, że tak bardzo go nie lubią. Nie bał się ich. Nigdy nie bał się ludzi.

Dwa tygodnie po tym jak go wypuszczono dostał wiadomość o tym, że będzie pracował z innym mutantem. Dostał nawet jego adres i w ten sobotni poranek wybrał się na spacer, aby zapoznać się z nowym partnerem.

Wspiął się na trzecie piętro i zapukał do odrapanych zielonych drzwi. Ze środka usłyszał dźwięk wbijającego w drewno ostrza. Zapukał ponownie znów bez odpowiedzi. Nacisnął klamkę i popchnął drzwi. Korytarzyk był ciemny i kończył się kolejnymi drzwiami. Charles wszedł spokojnie, znów usłyszał ten dźwięk, odgłos wbijającego się w drewno ostrza.

W mieszkaniu był tylko jeden pokój i Charlesowi przyszło do głowy, że ktokolwiek tu mieszkał, dopiero się wprowadził. Wyleżany tapczan sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był częścią wyposażenia, a pod ścianami stały dwa kartony, w kuchni oddzielonej od pokoju stołem, było równie pusto. Mieszkanie było czyste, na wersalce leżał poskładany równo koc, nigdzie żadnych śmieci, szmat, tylko na szafce w kuchni kilka pudełek po jedzeniu na wynos, czekających na wyrzucenie.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk noża wbijającego się w drewno. Jego umysł zarejestrował mężczyznę, ale dopiero teraz zwrócił na niego pełną uwagę – był wysoki, ubrany w golf, stał kilkanaście kroków od zawieszonej na ścianie deski, w której tkwiły cztery noże. Patrzył na intruza nieprzychylnie.

Charles przesunął myślą po jego umyśle, lubił to robić, tak najczęściej poznawał ludzi.

Ten tutaj nazywał się Erik Lehnsherr, był Żydem polskiego pochodzenia i pracował dla FBI od dwóch lat. Potrafił...

Mężczyzna nie poruszył się, a noże z lekkim chybotaniem wyrwał się z drewnianej tarczy i poszybowały w stronę wyciągniętej dłoni.

Panował nad metalem. Interesujące...

\- To ciekawe hobby – zauważył, podchodząc do mężczyzny. - Witam, nazywam się Charles Xavier – wyciągnął do rękę do Erika, ale nie spotkał się z ciepłym przyjęciem.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego przez ramię i wrócił do rzucania nożami. Dwa poszybowały w stronę deski, wyrzucone przez niego, dwa prowadził mocą swoich zdolności. Wszystkie trafiły w setkę.

\- Rozumiem, że nie przepadasz za rozmowami... Cóż, mimo wszystko muszę spróbować – uśmiechnął się. Przeszukał jego umysł, ale nie znalazł tam niczego, na czym mógłby się zatrzymać, żadnego miłego albo niemiłego wspomnienia, którym mógłby nastroić go do rozmowy. Głowa Erika Lehnsherra pełna była wypłowiałych obrazów bez znaczenia. To było fascynujące. - Twoja zdolność jest naprawdę... imponująca. Radzisz sobie z każdym rodzajem metalu?

Erik nawet się nie obejrzał. Charles wybałuszył oczy, sięgając do łańcuszka na szyi. Szarpnął go raz i drugi, krztusząc się. Upadł na podłogę, charcząc i prawie drapiąc do krwi. Kiedy prawie zemdlał, łańcuszek nagle opadł luźno wokół jego szyi, a Charles nabrał haust powietrza, od którego zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Powietrze nigdy nie smakowało tak wspaniale.

\- Tak, w zasadzie tak – usłyszał spokojny głos Erika.

Dochodził do siebie powoli w rytmie przyspieszonego oddechu. Cały się spocił, oparte na podłodze dłonie drżały silnie. Prawie czuł jak wokół jego szyi formuje się czerwony ślad.

Usłyszał jak nóż wbija się w drewno i podniósł głowę. Erik jakby nigdy nic stał odwrócony do tablicy. Charles wstał z trudem, rozmasowując bolącą skórę.

\- Rozumiem już – powiedział powoli. - Wybacz, nie chciałem cię zdenerwować.

\- Nie zdenerwowałeś, po prostu zadałeś pytanie, na które ci odpowiedziałem. - Lehnsherr obejrzał się krótko i obdarzył go mało sympatycznym uśmiechem. - Przychodzisz w jakiejś konkretnej sprawie? - zapytał.

\- Pomyślałem, że się przywitam, skoro mamy pracować razem...

\- Witaj – rzucił Erik, a intencja w jego głosie była nad wyraz jasna.

Xavierowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak uśmiechnąć się i wyjść.

Tak zakończyło się pierwsze spotkanie Charlesa Xaviera i Erika Lehnsherra.

 

2.

Pierwszy telefon wzywający go do biura szefa odezwał się dopiero w poniedziałek – dwa dni po jego wizycie u Erika.

Do tej pory Charles zdążył już rozpanoszyć się po swoim mieszkanku, w łazience zawisły ręcznik i szlafrok, w kuchni pojawił się ekspres do kawy i cukier, a w salonie zaroiło się od książek, zajmujących na razie tylko podłogę pod ścianami – Charles nie miał żadnych mebli poza chyboczącym się łóżkiem w pokoiku obok – ale plan obejmował zajęcie całego pokoju.

Charles nigdy nie miał pokoju na stałe, oczywiście poza tym okresem, kiedy mieszkał z rodzicami. Zawsze też kupował dużo książek, lubił mieć co czytać w czasie lotu albo rejsu, ale potem zazwyczaj zostawiał je w pokoju hotelowym, który opuszczał, albo w pociągu, albo w kawiarni. Raczej nie żałował, bo zawsze znajdował równie interesującą lekturę. Jednak kiedy w sobotę na jednej z witryn zobaczył przypadkiem sczytane wydanie _Historii oka_ Bataille'a, postanowił je kupić. Potem był jeszcze _Przekaźnik jest przekazem_ , _Portret Doriana Graya_ i _Szaleństwo, literatura, społeczeństwo_ Foucaulta i nagle w pokoju zaroiło się od książek z pożółkłymi stronami, opatrzonych jego nabazgranymi czarnym długopisem uwagami. 

O dziewiątej rano w poniedziałek stawił się jednak u szefa, gotowy do podjęcia pierwszego zadania. Za biurkiem siedział spory mężczyzna w garniturze –  _Francis, 46 lat, lubi żółwie i bierze udział w konkursie na najpiękniejszy trawnik_ \- przywitał się z uśmiechem, uścisnął dłoń Charlesa i wskazał mu fotel naprzeciw biurka.

\- Proszę, pewnie minie chwila nim zjawi się Erik, nie zwykł przychodzić punktualnie... Dlatego czasem pozwalamy sobie podawać mu wcześniejszą godzinę spotkania – zachichotał. Zdawał się jednocześnie zawstydzony i zachwycony swoją chytrością. Patrzył na Charlesa zaciekawiony. - Czytasz w myślach, prawda? - wyjął z szuflady teczkę i otwarł ją. - Napisali, że jesteś telepatą. Emma wzięła cię pewnie w obroty.

Charles nie życzył sobie, żeby przypominano mu o spotkaniu z panną Frost. A tym bardziej, by robił to człowiek tego pokroju. Sięgnął do jego umysłu, wyciągając na światło dzienne jedno ze wspomnień w szkole – koledzy podali mu do picia sok ze środkiem przeczyszczającym tuż przed sprawdzianem.

\- Mieli wtedy niezły ubaw, prawda? - zapytał lekkim tonem, a mężczyzna wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Zesrałem się wtedy prawie z nerwów. Przez tydzień nie chciałem chodzić potem do szkoły!

Śmiał się, ale w jego oczach Charles widział szok i przerażanie, Charles pozwolił mu pozostać świadomym tego, co mówi, obserwował go z uprzejmym uśmiechem, siedząc przed jego biurkiem z nogą założoną na nogę.

\- Musieli mieć z ciebie niezłe używanie przez dobry miesiąc...

\- Dwa, a potem przylgnęło do mnie Pan Śmierdziel i wracali do tego incydentu przy każdej możliwej okazji.

Pomimo uśmiechu na twarzy, po jego policzkach płynęły teraz łzy, Charles dotknął skroni dwoma palcami zagłębiając się jeszcze bardziej. Uczeń z dobrymi ocenami, wstydliwe ukrywanie zainteresowań, rozpaczliwe wystawianie się na śmieszność, by nikt nie zechciał przypatrywać się bliżej i by nikt nie odkrył tego, czego naprawdę pragnął. Dobry syn, świetny student, marzyciel o wrażliwym sercu i zranionej duszy...

W drzwiach stanął Erik. Charles odwrócił się na krześle wciąż z tym samym uprzejmym uśmiechem.

\- Dzień dobry, Eriku. Dobrze cię widzieć – powiedział i wstał.

Lehnsherr spojrzał na Francisa, ale nie zapytał dlaczego ich szef trzęsie się na swoim miejscu zasmarkany. Charles zabrał teczkę z jego biurka, przejrzał i ruszył ku drzwiom.

\- Chodźmy, zdaje się, że to nasze zadanie.

Wyszli z gabinetu i jasnym korytarzem wyszli z budynku. W Eriku nie było cienia zainteresowania ani zdziwienia i Charles przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy ten człowiek odczuwa jakiekolwiek emocje.

\- Co to za zadanie? - zapytał Lehnsherr.

\- A tak... - spojrzał w teczkę. - Jak widzę, mamy pojechać do Astorii i pozbyć się... gangsterów... - przejrzał tekst i spojrzał na Lehnsherra, nie spodziewał się zadań tego typu.

Erik zerknął na niego i przez chwilę pojawiło się w nim coś na kształt wątpliwości, co jednak zgasło natychmiast. Wsiadł do samochodu i odpalił silnik. Charles obserwował go z zainteresowaniem siadając obok.

\- Chciałeś coś powiedzieć, Eriku? - zaryzykował pytanie. Lehnsherr nawet na niego nie spojrzał, jakby włączenie się do ruchu wymagało od niego pełnej uwagi. - Możesz się ze mną dzielić swoimi przemyśleniami... Jakby nie patrzeć, jesteśmy teraz partnerami.

\- To ludzie – stwierdził Lehnsherr, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi.

\- Tak... - Charles sprawdził notatki i skinął głową. - Tak tu piszą.

\- Jestem w tym dwa lata, a ty jesteś telepatą. Zamiast zlecić nam normalne zadanie, wysyłają nas do spacyfikowania ludzi. Jak myślisz, co to jest?

\- Test – odpowiedział spokojnie Xavier. - Na to, jak sobie poradzimy razem. I czy będę potrafił zabić człowieka.

Odczekał chwilę, ale Erik nie wydawał się odczuwać potrzeby odpowiedzenia. Wjechali na Bruckner i ruszyli na południe, Charles zamknął okno i włączył muzykę. Umysł Erika był nieprzyjemnie cichy, zazwyczaj ludziom towarzyszył szum myśli, zastanawiają się nad obiadem, wspominają, myślą o tym, że muszą iść do ubikacji i do tego Charles się przyzwyczaił. Jednak ta cisza, która otaczała Erika była dla Xaviera bardzo niewygodna.

Odchrząknął, chcąc zacząć rozmowę, ale nie przyszło mu do głowy nic, o co mógłby zaczekać. Przejrzał jeszcze raz dokumenty.

\- Nie są pewni ile osób będzie w budynku... Ale to jakiś budynek mieszkalny...

\- Wejdziemy razem, a ty powiesz mi którzy z nich są z gangu.

\- Nie mam dostępu do twojego umysłu...

\- Masz, po prostu nie możesz w nim grzebać. Jeśli się pomylisz, zginą niewinni ludzie – dodał bez cienia emocji w głosie.

\- Nie masz sumienia, prawda?

Po raz pierwszy Erik spojrzał na niego.

\- Nie mam uczuć. Myślałem, że zauważyłeś.

Charles poczuł jak po plecach przechodzi mu dreszcz. Z takim uporem, z jakim wcześniej Erik patrzył na drogę, teraz patrzył na Xaviera, jakby samochodu nie było. Jakby nie było drogi. Jakby nie rozmawiali. Charles poczuł się zawieszony w dwóch sekundach, które upłynęły do momentu aż Lehnsherr nie spojrzał znów na drogę.

 

3.

Zaparkowali w pobliżu parku i wysiedli, rozglądając się. Charles sprawdził jeszcze raz adres i poprowadził partnera do dwupiętrowego budynku z cegły, przed którym leżał przewrócony trzykołowy rowerek, a na pobliskim drzewie wisiała drewniana huśtawka. Nie tego się spodziewał, ale zrozumiał teraz dlaczego w raporcie wymieniono trzy nazwiska. Co prawda nie znalazł adnotacji, by nie zabijać cywili, ale jakoś wolał tego uniknąć.

Zatrzymali się na chodniku i spojrzeli po oknach. Za jedną z zasłon coś się poruszyło.

\- Zajmij się świadkami – polecił Erik, wspinając się po kilku schodach i pukając do drzwi.

Charles stanął za nim. Otwarła im młoda, ciemnoskóra dziewczyna z dzieckiem na ręce.

\- Dzień dobry – zaczął Charles uśmiechając się do niej. Dotknął palcami skroni. - Nie miałabyś nic przeciwko, gdybyśmy weszli? - zapytał.

\- Nie, jasne, że nie. Wejdźcie – odsunęła się.

W salonie grał włączony telewizor. Z góry dało się słyszeć pytanie:

\- Kto to?!

\- Kelly, możesz pójść do kuchni i przygotować dzieciakom kanapki? - zapytał Xavier.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i zniknęła w kuchni. W drzwiach salonu stanął chłopiec, może sześcioletni, w piżamie w Batmana.

\- Andy, idź do mamy i pomóż jej z kanapkami – nakazał Charles, kiedy Erik wchodził już po schodach. Chłopiec pobiegł do kuchni, a Charles ruszył na górę.

W pokoju po prawej stronie czekało dwóch ludzi.

„Uważaj! Mają broń, wystrzelą jak tylko otworzysz drzwi” - przekazał Erikowi i podbiegł do okna na końcu korytarza, zobaczył znikającego za zakrętem mężczyznę –  _Darryl, trzydzieści lat, handlarz narkotyków, ojciec Andy'ego, starszy brat Kelly_ . 

Charles nie zastanawiając się wyszedł tą samą drogą – przez okno na garaż i na ziemię – i pobiegł za nim. W dół ulicy, przez pasy, pomiędzy samochodami, potrącając ludzi na chodniku, przebiegając przez parking, przeskakując barierki. Tak długo, jak długo biegł, nie mógł go złapać, ale czuł go, zwęszył jego umysł, jak pies trop i dopadł wreszcie przy wejściu do stacji metra. Zatrzymał się u szczytu schodów i sięgnął do umysłów ludzi i kazał im go zatrzymać. Darryl odpędzał się od rąk, które usiłowały zatrzymać go w miejscu. Wyszarpnął się mężczyźnie w garniturze. Charles zamroził otaczających go ludzi, Darryl stracił równowagę i runął ze schodów. Stoczył się po ostatnich stopniach, kiedy się podniósł, Charles już go miał.

„Nie ruszaj się, przyjacielu, to nic ci się nie stanie” - przekazał mu.

Ludzie znów się poruszali, jak gdyby nigdy nic, przechodzili wokół niego, potrącając się i rozglądając w pośpiechu. Chłopak w żółtej kurtce odebrał telefon, dziewczynka zamarudziła przed wlepką na ścianie, tuż obok leżącego Darryla. Zakochana para minęła go o krok, nawet tego nie zauważając.

Charles patrzył na leżącego i nie był pewien co dalej. Co innego bawić się ludźmi, co innego ich zabijać. Zabijać ludzi, którzy nie mogą się bronić...

Obok niego pojawił się Erik. Wyjął broń i strzelił, jakby przez całe życie nie robił nic innego. Charles mimowolnie drgnął. Huk wystrzału był dla niego nowością. Stracił kontrolę nad ludźmi, kilkoro rozejrzało się, ktoś krzyknął przeraźliwie na widok broczącego krwią ciała.

Erik chwycił Charlesa za ramię i odciągnął na bok. Wrócili do samochodu, choć Xavier czuł się bardziej niż trochę oszołomiony, jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie zabił. Nigdy nie musiał. Ludzi można oszukać, po co ich zabijać?

Wsiadł do samochodu, w zamyśleniu przesuwając kciukiem po dolnej wardze.

\- Nie wiem, czy mi się to podoba, Eriku – stwierdził. - Zdaje mi się, że mam wątpliwości co do zasadności tego działania.

Lehnsherr zapuścił silnik i wyjechał z miejsca parkingowego.

\- Test, Xavier, zwyczajny test. Jak szkoleniowy poziom w grze.

\- Ale to byli ludzie, Eriku. Nie mutanci, którzy mogą skrzywdzić ludzi, tylko...

Spojrzenie Lehnsherra było krótkie, ale tak miażdżące, że Charlesowi zabrakło odwagi, by dokończyć.

Jechali w ciszy przez dobry kwadrans, zanim Erik włączył wreszcie radio. Charles przyjął to z pewną ulgą, choć nie zwykł uciekać od tematów, które go gryzły. Przemyślał wszystko na spokojnie i dopiero wtedy się odezwał.

\- Myślę po prostu, że nasza interwencja nie była konieczna – powiedział polubownym tonem. - Wiesz, to jak strzelanie z działa do wróbli.

\- Sprawdzali cię – wyjaśnił spokojnie Lehnsherr.

\- Ale mogli wybrać słabych mutantów, prawda? A nie ludzi, którzy nie mieli z nami szans, Eriku. Przecież... mogliśmy zabić kogoś przypadkiem... - Erik rzucił mu kolejne zimne spojrzenie. - Dobrze, nie spudłowałbyś, ale wiesz o co mi chodzi, ludzie w metrze? Mogło się im coś stać... Zawsze istnieje ryzyko, że coś...

\- Przywyknij. Poza tym, ogłupiłeś dziś Francisa. Prawie się zesrał, nawet nie mrugnąłeś – znów to spojrzenie, krótkie i ostre. - Nie udawaj świętoszka, bo nim nie jesteś.

Skręcił na podziemny parking i zatrzymał się pod ścianą.

Powietrze było zimne i śmierdziało stęchlizną i spalinami. Charles wysiadł, ale zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Oparł dłonie o dach samochodu i spojrzał na Erika.

\- Źle mnie oceniłeś, nie zabijam ludzi...

\- Ale jesteś pieprzonym hipokrytą – wycedził Erik i zatrzasnął drzwiczki. Włączył alarm i bez słowa ruszył do wyjścia.

Charles otwarł usta, ale zamknął je ponownie. Być może... Ale tylko być może Erik miał odrobinę, naprawdę niewielką odrobinę racji... Ale nawet jeśli, to Charles nie był na razie w stanie mu jej przyznać.

 

 

 


	3. Rozdzial 2

1.

Spotkali się ponownie dwa dni później. Charles trochę się zdziwił, kiedy rano w swoich drzwiach zobaczył Erika. Ubrany ponownie w cienki golf i skórzaną kurtkę oparł się ramieniem o futrynę, podczas gdy Charles usiłował się dobudzić i ubrać jednocześnie. Z marnym skutkiem.

Czytał do późna, kiedy się kładł, ludzie wychodzili do pracy, a kiedy przyszedł Erik, dochodziła zaledwie dziesiąta. A cztery godziny snu to trochę za mało, żeby kojarzyć od razu, że spodnie leżą na stercie książek, a koszula wisi nie wiadomo dlaczego w łazience.

Erik wszedł i rozsiadł się na zakupionym przez Charlesa wysiedzianym fotelu. Przyglądał się spokojnie jak telepata chodzi w tę i z powrotem usiłując skompletować garderobę i przygotować kawę.

\- Zostaw to – powiedział Lehnsherr, kiedy zobaczył, jak Xavier bierze się za gotowanie wody. - Wstąpimy po kawę, pospiesz się. Musimy dziś jechać na Coney Island.

\- Coney Island? Doprawdy? - Charles zatrzymał się i przeczesał zaspany włosy. - Dostaliśmy dzień wolnego?

\- Absolutnie nie – powiedział z tym swoim nienaturalnie szerokim uśmiechem, nie mającym nic wspólnego z jakimikolwiek emocjami i wstał. - Jedziemy tam popracować. Więc zapnij koszulę i ruszamy.

Charles spojrzał na swoją koszulę i z przerażeniem spostrzegł, że jest krzywo zapięta.

\- Boże, przepraszam cię, Eriku, zazwyczaj nie tak to wygląda... - zaczął się tłumaczyć.

Erik złapał jego kurtkę i wyszedł, a Xavier podążył za nim. Niestety znów robił dwie rzeczy naraz, więc dopiero w samochodzie udało mu się poprawić ubranie. Lehnsherr rzucił mu kurtkę na nogi i odpalił silnik.

\- Po prostu nie odzywaj się, póki nie dostaniesz kawy – poprosił chłodno.

\- Jak rozumiem, mieliśmy jakieś spotkanie? Dlaczego nie zostałem zawiadomiony? Nikt do mnie nie dzwonił...

\- Francis nie chce cię już więcej widzieć, więc zadzwonił do mnie.

Charles zerknął na niego, ale tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak widzę, nadal będzie musiał znosić twoją niepunktualność.

\- Zrobiłeś mu pranie mózgu, czego się spodziewałeś?

Tym razem Xavier zasznurował usta, odwracając wzrok na mijane budynki. W zamyśleniu zagłębił się w swoim umyśle, dotykając ponownie niewielkiego płatka śniegu, pozostawionego przez Emmę. Wyrobił sobie taki odruch czytając książki, to jakby pocierać palcami o kolczyk albo bawić się kosmykiem włosów. Tyle tylko, że tym razem była to pamiątka po telepatce, pozostawiona w jego umyśle.

Odkrył płatek tuż po tym, jak go wypuścili. Najpierw spędził kilka dni w celi, żeby dojść do siebie, potem dali mu do podpisania dokumenty. A kiedy powoli zaczął znów używać swoich zdolności, odnalazł znak Emmy – furtkę, umożliwiającą jej znalezienie go i wejście mu do głowy, kiedy tylko Shaw sobie tego zażyczy, bo – co stało się dla Charlesa oczywistym – Emma zawsze robiła to, czego chciał jej szef.

Miał w sobie coś, co działało jak nadajnik satelitarny dla telepatki i to wcale go nie bawiło. Wolał więc nie rozmawiać o swoich zdolnościach, a tym bardziej o tym, że robił komuś „pranie mózgu”. Mimo to zerknął zaciekawiony na Erika, prowadzącego w skupieniu samochód.

\- Jak dostałeś się do CIA? - zapytał.

Lehnsherr nie odpowiedział, skręcił tylko na główną drogę. Odezwał się dopiero po chwili jakby przypomniał sobie o pytaniu, a może do tej pory rozważał odpowiedź. Charles nie był pewien w jaki sposób pracuje umysł Erika.

\- Zabrali mnie z ulicy, zmusili do podpisania dokumentów i zrobili agentem. Tak samo jak ciebie.

Przez sekundę w Charlesie pojawiła się potrzeba wyjaśnienia, że jego zgarnęli z lotniska, nie z ulicy, ale powstrzymał się.

\- Miałeś wcześniej jakichś partnerów? - zapytał ostrożnie, uważając, by nie zniechęcić Erika, nie wyglądał na człowieka, którego łatwo można skłonić do zwierzeń.

\- Nie, pracowałem zawsze sam. Ale teraz jest większa robota, potrzebowali do niej dwóch osób.

\- Jaka robota? - Charles zmarszczył brwi.

Lehnsherr nie spuszczając wzroku z drogi sięgnął po leżący z na tylnim siedzeniu neseser. Otwarł go swoimi zdolnościami i wyjął żółtą teczkę. Podał ją telepacie, lewitując neseser z powrotem do tyłu.

\- Ta, do której jedziemy – odpowiedział krótko.

Xavier spojrzał na niego, a potem rozwiązał teczkę i zagłębił się w tekst. Nie było go wiele – pojechać na Coney Island, odnaleźć podejrzanego Seana Cassidy'ego i przesłuchać go w sprawie spotkania zbuntowanych mutantów.

\- Czego dokładnie mamy się dowiedzieć? - zapytał, oglądając kartkę z obu stron.

\- Wszystkiego. Jak nazywa się przywódca, kim jest, gdzie się spotykają, wszystkiego, co pozwoli nam ich wytropić.

Charles skinął spokojnie głową, odkładając teczkę do na siedzenie z tyłu. To rozumiał, idealna praca dla telepaty: znajdź odpowiednią osobę w tłumie i wygrzeb jej z umysłu ważne informacje. To, a nie bieganie za przestępcami, powinno być jego pracą.

Zjechali na stację benzynową, a Charles skorzystał z okazji, żeby pójść do toalety i kupić kawę.

\- Masz na coś ochotę? - zapytał, nim się oddalił. Erik pokręcił głową.

Charles wszedł do sklepu, rozglądając się zaciekawiony: słodycze, gazety, kącik z kawą, do którego od razu się udał. Kiedy automat przygotowywał dla niego porcję kofeiny, Xavier skierował uwagę na stojak z książkami. Tanie wydania romansów Danielle Steel, książkowe wydanie mapy drogowej, _101 żartów o hydraulikach_ , a nawet _Faust_ w formie kieszonkowej. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i kiedy wracał do samochodu niósł pod pachą wydanie _Toksycznych panów_ Danielle Steel.

Erik obrzucił go szybkim spojrzeniem i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wiem, o czym myślisz – powiedział Charles, wsiadając i zapinając pasy. - Ale przed nami długa droga, a ja lubię mieć co czytać. Gdybym rano był w lepszej kondycji, zabrałbym _Niebezpieczne związki_ , jednak tak się nie stało, więc będę czytał to – pokazał Erikowi okładkę, co było chyba błędem, bo Lehnsherr zniesmaczony odwrócił wzrok i zapuścił silnik.

\- Zapłaciłeś za to? - zapytał z urazą.

\- Och, nie musiałem – Xavier uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco. - Mieli dziś jakąś promocję i książkę dodawano do kawy gratis.

\- A kawę? - spojrzał na niego krzywo.

\- A kawę do książki – odpowiedział uśmiechem i upijając łyk, zaczął czytać.

 

2.

Jeśli Erik gdzieś w głębi swojego wypłowiałego umysłu łudził się, że książka zajmie telepatę i pozwoli im spokojnie dojechać na miejsce bez zbędnych dyskusji, mylił się. Wystarczyła sama dedykacja, a potem wstępny wiersz – kto jeszcze umieszcza wiersze na początku powieści? - by Xavier znów się odezwał.

\- To interesujące, ale jeśli książka zaczyna się od utworu na temat różnicy postrzegania pewnych rzeczy w związku między mężczyzną i kobietą, to nastawiamy się na coś psychologicznie głębokiego. A już pierwsze zdanie...

\- Czytasz romans i doszukujesz się tam głębi psychologicznej? - zapytał Erik z niezadowoleniem słysząc niedowierzanie we własnym głosie.

\- Oczywiście! Przecież to jest pisane dla poruszenia emocji, tak więc muszą się tu pojawić jakieś wątki psychologiczne...

Erik zerknął na niego, ale tylko pokręcił głową, odmawiając tym samym uczestnictwa w dalszej dyskusji. Jednak Xavier zdawał się nie respektować takiej postawy.

\- To niesamowite jak przez pierwsze dwie strony autorka buduje obraz głównego bohatera – podjął po chwili Xavier, nawet nie zagłębiając się zbytnio w lekturę. Upił kawy i przewrócił stronę. - Fascynujące! Popatrz: „Dość mętnie przypominał sobie wczorajszy wieczór. Zwykle tak bywało w towarzystwie Graya i Adama. Stanowili niespożyte trio, ale nikomu nie robili krzywdy. Nie musieli się nikomu opowiadać, żaden nie był żonaty i obecnie żaden nie miał przyjaciółki”1 Najpierw pisze, że jest bogaty, potem, że zajmuje się filantropią, najpierw mówi o corocznym rejsie, a potem o tym, że przecież na niego zapracowali przez cały rok...

\- Na Boga, Xavier, zamierzasz analizować każdą stronę? - prychnął Erik, czując jak zaczyna go ponosić irytacja.

Charles, któremu naelektryzowane powietrze podniosło włoski na ramionach spojrzał na niego i odstawił pusty kubek na podłogę.

\- Wybacz, nie chciałem cię zdenerwować, przyjacielu... Raczej włączyć cię w dyskusję na temat...

\- Książki, której nie czytałem? - spojrzał na niego. - Zachowaj swoje przemyślenia dla siebie. - Xavier skinął głową i pogrążył się w lekturze, tym razem bez zbędnych komentarzy.

Utknęli w korku nim na dobre wyjechali. Erik przelotnie zastanowił się dlaczego nie wybrali metra, ale szybko odrzucił taką opcję:nie lubił być zależnym od rozkładu jazdy, potrzebował uczucia mobilności, jaką dawał mu samochód, choć w tej akurat chwili hamował się, żeby nie poodsuwać wszystkich samochodów.

Przynajmniej Xavier się nie odzywał. Siedział bokiem, oparty o drzwiczki, zaczytany, gładząc w zamyśleniu dolną wargę. Po jego postawie i zmarszczonym czole można było by przypuszczać, że zajmuje go lektura czegoś dalece trudniejszego niż zwykły romans.

Podniósł głowę, jakby wyczuwał, że jest obserwowany.

„Pieprzony telepata” - przeszło Erikowi przez głowę, a Xavier uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli włączę muzykę? - zapytał Erik, czując się cokolwiek głupio, prosząc o pozwolenie we własnym samochodzie. Zdecydowanie lepiej pracowało się samemu.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie! - Z jakiegoś powodu Xavier obdarzył go szerokim uśmiechem. - Wierzę, że ta podroż nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych – wyjrzał przez okno. - Zdecydowanie nie należy...

Erik nie skomentował, tylko włączył płytę, z głośnika popłynęły pierwsze dźwięki uwertury do _Boginek_.

\- Wagner? - Charles zapytał zdziwiony. Erik nie sądził, żeby telepata znał ten utwór, prawdopodobnie odczytał w jego umyśle tytuł. - Tak, masz rację – Xavier uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - Nie znam się za bardzo na takiej muzyce, obawiam się, że jestem dzieckiem nieco... młodszych autorów.

Erik pomyślał o jednym z wieczorów, które spędził w mieszkaniu w Berlinie, zaczytany w Kafce, otoczony spokojnymi dźwiękami Chopina, jednak zaraz odtrącił je, świadom, że telepata zapewne się mu przygląda.

\- Hm, wygląda całkiem przyjemnie – zauważył Charles ostrożnie.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś nie czytał mi w myślach – odpowiedział sucho, odwracając wzrok na drogę, kiedy samochody znów ruszyły.

\- Oczywiście, przyjacielu, wybacz.

Xavier wrócił do czytania, miłościwie nie przeszkadzając Erikowi w słuchaniu muzyki. Przynajmniej tyle mógł mieć z tego cholernego, gorącego dnia, którego prawie połowę spędzili w dusznym samochodzie na zakorkowanej drodze.

 

3.

Charles nie odważył się nic więcej powiedzieć, ale przewracając strony książki – przyzwoicie napisanego romansu, charakteryzującego się dbałością o szczegóły opisu luksusowego życia – obserwował umysł Erika. Jak się okazało, mężczyzna zupełnie tego nie czuł, jakby dotyk tak subtelny pozostawał poza możliwościami jego pojmowania.

Kiedy z płyty rozbrzmiał _Czardasz_ Montiego, w umyśle Erika samoistnie pojawiło się wspomnienie piwnicznej, chyba czeskiej, knajpki i dzikiego tańca do szalonej melodii wygrywanej na skrzypcach. Roześmiany Erik siedzący przy barze, ciemnooka dziewczyna – _Magda –_ ciągnąca go pomiędzy tańczących. Charles poczuł, że wszedł za daleko. Kimkolwiek była dziewczyna o szerokiej twarzy i nieładnych ustach, była dla Erika kimś ważnym, a Charles dokładnie przed chwilą obiecał więcej nie oglądać wspomnień mężczyzny.

Wrócił do czytania książki, z całej siły powstrzymując się przed zaglądaniem w myśli Erika. Muzyka wydobywała z niego obraz kompletnie innego człowieka – silnego, szczęśliwego mężczyzny, pewnego siebie i jakże przystojnego. Tym bardziej nie powinien się na nim skupiać. Miał w Eriku widzieć partnera do pracy li, tylko, wyłącznie. Postawił wokół siebie barierę i pilnował się, by nie zaglądać przez nią, jak dziecko podglądające przez zasłonę, by zobaczyć co się dzieje za oknem.

Kiedy dotarli na Brooklyn, dochodziło południe. Nim znaleźli miejsce parkingowe w pobliżu wejścia do parku minęło może z pół godziny. W końcu Erik nie wytrzymał, upewnił się, czy w pobliżu nie ma żadnych kamer i delikatnie zepchnął samochody w bok, tworząc sobie dogodne miejsce.

Charles spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą, ale zachował tyle przytomności umysłu, by nie odezwać się na ten temat. Nigdy nie uważał się za hipokrytę.

Wysiedli z dusznego wnętrza samochodu wprost na upalną ulicę. Temperatura musiała dochodzić do trzydziestu stopni i Charles zostawił kurtkę w samochodzie. Erikowi, jak się zdawało, nie przeszkadzała wysoka temperatura, bo jak gdyby nigdy nic zabrał neseser i ruszył w stronę kolorowej bramy. Przed wejściem czekała kolejka. Charles początkowo stanął grzecznie obok Lehnsherra, ale nie wytrzymał długo. Było gorąco, dziewczyna obok słuchała głośno muzyki, a gdzieś w kolejce przed nimi stała matka z nieznośnie krzykliwym dzieckiem i Charles poczuł, że albo się stąd uwolni, albo zacznie krzyczeć.

Złapał Erika za rękaw i z uprzejmym uśmiechem zaczął się przeciskać pomiędzy ludźmi. Przeprosił zakochaną parę, przeprosił matkę z dzieckiem, nakazując chłopakowi się uspokoić, a kiedy doszedł do kasy, uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny siedzącej w budce i po prostu wszedł, nie kłopocząc się pieniędzmi.

Lehnsherr bez słowa szedł za nim, ale kiedy tylko weszli na teren parku wyswobodził rękę.

\- Dokąd teraz? - zapytał Xavier.

\- To twoja działka. Ja cię tu przywiozłem i będę pilnował, żeby ci się nic nie stało. Ty znajdź chłopaka.

Charles rozejrzał się niemrawo. Wokół tłoczyły się setki ludzi, dzieci, rodzice, młodzież, wszyscy w lekkich ubraniach, z lodami, napojami, kawą, papierosami, czasem watą cukrową. Tysiące ludzi, głosów, miliardy otaczających ich myśli, poruszające się, żyjące.

\- Muszę cię ostrzec przyjacielu, że to potrwa – powiedział i ruszył w stronę górującej nad tłumem _Coney Tower_ , na którą wjeżdżała właśnie kolejna grupa śmiałków, by zaraz spaść z krzykiem i piskiem.

Rozglądał się, choć na razie szukał raczej pomysłu na to, jak jak znaleźć igłę w stogu siana.

\- Czy wiemy gdzie pracuje ten chłopak? - zapytał.

\- Nie, wiemy tylko, że tu bywa. Być może to tutaj znajduje się miejsce ich spotkań. Tu nikt nie zauważy dziwaków...

\- Przykro mi to mówić, ale to w Dreamland, a nie w Lunie był kiedyś cyrk dziwadeł – Charles odwrócił się, żeby zerknąć na Erika.

Zatrzymali się obok _Air Race'era_ i Charles znów się obejrzał.

\- Myślę, że obejdę wszystko dookoła i wtedy może uda mi się uchwycić jakąś myśl. Czego mam szukać?

\- To ty jesteś telepatą – stwierdził Erik, rozglądając się z niechęcią malującą się w oczach. Nie był zadowolony z tej wycieczki tak samo jak Charles, ale to Charles miał trudniejsze zadanie.

Ruszyli ponownie przez tłum, Xavier otwarł umysł i ostrożnie filtrował docierające do niego bodźce. _Chciałbym, żeby Tony'ego nie było. Chciałam pojechać SAMA! Kurwa, żeby tylko nie zauważyła... Rozmazałam się, na bank się rozmazałam... Fajna dupa... nigdy mnie nie słuchasz! … albo powinien ją zabić!... Jeśli Marc jeszcze raz wymyśli coś takiego... mamo!!! maaamoo!!!_

Charles skulił się od ostatniego krzyku i skierował w jego stronę. Zapłakany sześciolatek kręcił się obok huśtawki _Happy Swing_. Charles kucnął przy nim i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Już dobrze, Daniel – powiedział, wyciszając jego umysł. - Zaraz znajdziemy twoją mamę, dobrze?

Malec przylgnął do niego, brudząc koszulę smarkami i rękami brudnymi od lodów. Miał rozwalone kolano i dłonie prawie aż po łokcie ubabrane w lepkim paskudztwie. Charles podniósł go i rozejrzał się. Sięgnął w pobliże, szukając matki chłopca. Czterdziestoletnia kobieta w szortach i kapeluszu szamotała się rozpaczliwie między ludźmi, nawołując synka.

Nie oglądając się na Erika Charles ruszył w jej stronę i puścił chłopca.

\- Mama! - Daniel pobiegł w kierunku kobiety. Kucnęła, żeby wziąć go na ręce i przytuliła mocno.

Charles uśmiechnął się, obserwując ich przez chwilę.

\- Brawo – głos Erika brzmiał kwaśno, podał Xavierowi chustkę. - Spełniłeś dobry uczynek, możemy wracać do pracy?

\- Wybacz przyjacielu, ale nie zrozumiesz, jeśli nie jesteś telepatą – stwierdził po prostu i ruszył przed siebie. Zważywszy na to jak wielu ludzi ich otaczało, ten kierunek był tak samo dobry jak każdy inny.

Obeszli powoli każdą z atrakcji Charles ograniczał się do przeczesywania wyłącznie najbliższych terenów, choć zadanie i tak było przytłaczające. Tak wielka ilość myśli, ludzi i osobowości w połączeniu z upałem, przyprawiła go tylko o ból głowy. Zacisnął jednak zęby i sięgnął myślą jeszcze raz. Wtedy to znalazł.

Wspomnienie zbijanej szyby, krzyk tak wysoki, że potrafił zniszczyć przedmioty. Charles uczepił się go i podążył za nim do właściciela – młodego chłopaka, podziwiającego śmiałków wsiadających na roller coaster _Cyclone_.

\- Mam go – powiedział słabo i odetchnął, chcąc odgonić sprzed oczu ciemne plamy. Erik podał mu butelkę wody i Charles z ulgą wypił kilka łyków. - Jest przy _Cyclone_ , tam jest największa kolejka, pewnie dlatego go nie znalazłem...

Lehnsherr skinął głową i ruszył w stronę kolejki górskiej. Charles chcąc nie chcąc poszedł za nim, choć nie sądził, że mógłby się do czegoś przydać mistrzowi magnetyzmu w miejscu pełnym metalowych konstrukcji.

\- Pamiętaj, że mamy go tylko znaleźć. I poszukać czegoś w jego umyśle – przypomniał.

\- Zrobisz to na taką odległość?

\- Nie, nie sądzę...

\- Więc musimy tam pójść.

\- Nie, zaczekaj – złapał Erika za rękę. Mężczyzna obejrzał się z niezadowoleniem. - Szukanie tam będzie trudne, zbyt wiele emocji w pobliżu. Poszukam, gdzie jada obiady i tam na niego zaczekamy. Nawet zatłoczona restauracja będzie lepsza niż to – wskazał otaczający ich tłum.

\- Rób, jak uważasz – powiedział Lehnshserr, odsuwając się i wyswobadzając.

Charles znów sięgnął do umysłu chłopaka i przeszukał szybko najbardziej powierzchowne wspomnienia. Wczoraj jadł obiad przy budce z hot dogami. Dziś też zamierza, spotyka się tam ze znajomymi.

Tym razem to Erik złapał Charlesa, zanim ten się przewrócił. Zachwiał się mocno, prawie stracił przytomność. Być może się przepracował, ale tego Erik nie był pewien, nie wyobrażał sobie przepracowanej Emmy, a była jedynym telepatą, z jakim miał styczność. Jak się zdawało,tych myśli Xavier nie odczytał, czy też nie miał ochoty komentować. Wymruczał coś w stylu „wiem,gdzie iść” i asekurowany przez Lehnsherra ruszył w stronę wyjścia z parku.

Zeszli na plażę. Była pełna ludzi, ale woda oczyszczała trochę powietrze, chłodny wiatr chronił od nieznośnego upału. Przeszli nadbrzeżem w stronę białej budki. Stały przed nią dwa plastikowe stoliki i krzesła, kilku ludzi kręciło się w pobliżu zajadając hamburgery i hot dogi. Usiedli w cieniu czerwonego parasola Coca Coli i Erik poprosił o zimną wodę.

\- Jesteś głodny? - zapytał. Charles pokręcił głową, ale i tak zamówili hot doga, żeby nie wydawać się podejrzanymi siedząc przy pustym stoliku.  


Charles powoli dochodził do siebie. Widocznie jego umysł po spotkaniu z Emmą nadal był jeszcze w kiepskiej kondycji, bo zazwyczaj wytrzymywał nieco dłużej. Odetchnął i przetarł oczy. Erik obserwował go znad swojej szklanki wody.

\- Dasz radę? - spytał tonem pełnym rezerwy. Nie zwykł się o nikogo troszczyć, bo pracując w pojedynkę zazwyczaj miał na uwadze tylko swoje dobro. Ta współpraca nie mogła im wyjść na dobre, wiedział o tym.

Telepata uśmiechnął się na te myśli, nie potrafiąc się do końca odciąć od Erika, jego umysł – przesiąknięty niechęcią, ale bezpieczny, bo wolny od silnych emocji – był jak zbawienie, jak cień w bardzo upalny dzień. Dlatego Charles mimo tego, co obiecał, trzymał się blisko tego umysłu, nie ufając nawet swojemu własnemu. Tu było bezpiecznie.

\- Tak, dam – odpowiedział spokojnie, upijając wody.

Czekali dwie godziny. Ludzie pojawiali się i znikali ze swoimi hot dogami, sałatkami i piwem. Zamówili po Coli, Charles napoczął nawet hod doga, ale poprzestał na jednym gryzie, dochodząc do wniosku, że upał kompletnie odebrał mu apetyt. Wreszcie pojawił się Sean – _lat siedemnaście, dla przyjaciół Banshee, dorabiający do kieszonkowego pracą w Luna Park_ – w koszulce i czapce z daszkiem, a z nim dwie inne osoby z obsługi, które również miały przerwę.

Kupili po hot dogu i rozsiedli się w pobliżu.

\- To ten w czapce? - spytał Erik, nachylając się do Charlesa, ten tylko skinął głową, obserwując chłopaka.

Tutaj czytanie jego myśli było łatwiejsze. Tłum zwiedzających pozostawał tylko męczącym brzęczeniem, ale nie nadwyrężał jego – i tak już zmęczonego – umysłu.

\- Chyba mamy szczęście – powiedział do Erika. - Chłopak czeka na kogoś, kogo nazywa Loganem. Mówi ci to coś?

\- Nie wiem. Powinno?

\- To zdaje się, że to mutant. Walczy, jest szybki i niebezpieczny... Chłopak go bardzo podziwia.

Przez pewien czas Sean siedział z kumplami rozmawiając o pracy, również jego myśli zajęły sprawy całkowicie przyziemne: klienci, dziewczyna, piłka nożna, widziany w kinie film. Dopiero kiedy zerknął na zegarek, w jego głowie powrócił obraz dobrze zbudowanego ciemnowłosego mężczyzny. Logan, cygaro, cięty dowcip i trzymanie się na uboczu. Wielki podziw, jaki chłopak dla niego czuł, zniekształcał nieco ten obraz, ale Charles był pewien, że rozpozna Logana, kiedy go tylko zobaczy. _Wolverine_.

Koło szesnastej chłopak przeprosił kolegów i ruszył w stronę zabudowań. Charles zobaczył w jego głowie miejsce, w którym umówili się z Loganem. Podniósł się, zostawiając zapłacenie Erikowi i ruszył za nim.

Znaleźli się pomiędzy zabudowaniami technicznymi na obrzeżach parku rozrywki wśród budek dla pracowników i mechaników, składów z najrozmaitszymi ozdobami, plakatami, budami i zapasowymi elementami. Sean obejrzał się i wszedł do jednego z magazynów. Erik zostawił Charlesowi swój neseser i ruszył przodem.

„Logan już jest” - powiedział mu Xavier, wchodząc za nim cicho.

\- Cześć – Sean przywitał się z mężczyzną. - Coś wiadomo?

- Tak, spotkanie będzie w piątek, jeszcze nie ustaliliśmy gdzie, powiadomią cię niedługo. Mówiłeś, że masz kłopoty?

\- Przepraszam, że ci zawracam głowę, ale mam wrażenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje.

W jego głowie pojawiły się obrazy ludzi kręcących się w jego pobliżu, przyglądających mu się. Również myśl o Eriku zerkającym znad swojej szklanki dziś, przy jedzeniu.

\- Długo?

\- Nie wiem, chyba nie. Zauważyłem ich cztery dni temu.

Logan zaczął nasłuchiwać.

„Eriku, uważaj, on wie, że tu jesteśmy!”

Zwęszył dwa obce zapachy i warknął.

\- Znikaj stąd! - polecił.

Chłopak zawahał się przez sekundę, ale wymknął się jakimś bocznym wyjściem, o którym Xavier wcześniej nie miał pojęcia.

\- Dobra, wyłaźcie! - rzucił Wolverine, rozglądając się.

Stał obok zakrytej brezentem budki i odwrócił się, kiedy zza jednej z maszyn wyszedł Erik.

\- Ty... - zaczął, ale przerwał mu zgrzyt metalu. Wózek widłowy przeleciał przez halę i trafił prosto w Logana.

Wolverine wysunął z dłoni pazury – Xavier poczuł nagły ból w okolicy kostek – i przeciął go. Odskoczył pod ścianę, a fragmenty wózka poszybowały za nim wbijając się w ziemię, w miejsca, w których stał. Cały magazyn wypełnił huk i zgrzyt, kiedy zaczęły się odkształcać metalowe fragmenty maszyn. Charles skulił się za swoją osłoną z drewnianych skrzyń, starając się złapać Wolverine'a w pułapkę umysłu. Zakrył uszy rękoma, za głośno.

Erik po raz pierwszy emanował emocjami, wytrącając Charlesa ze skupienia. Wściekły ścigał Logana starając się go złapać, przybić do ściany, uniemożliwić ucieczkę. Zapędzić w kozi róg i obserwować strach w jego oczach, zmiażdżyć.

„Metal, Eriku” - przypomniał mu. - „On ma w sobie metal”.

Krzyk, ból i widok zawieszonego w powietrzu Logana, bezsilnego, napiętego jak struna. Xavier przyłożył palce do skroni, starając się uśpić mężczyznę, jednak jego umysł był przesycony zwierzęcym gniewem, przytłaczającym strachem i bólem i rozdzierający ból odebrał Loganowi oddech. Erik zmrużył lekko oczy, rozcapierzając powoli metalowe pazury, Logan wyprężył się jeszcze bardziej, starając się stłumić krzyk. Jego ból zbił Charlesa z nóg, wylądował na podłodze, prawie tracąc przytomność.

\- Erik, dosyć... - poprosił nieprzytomnie. - Erik...

„Erik, przestań!” - krzyknął ostatkiem sił, czując jak jego własny umysł rozsypuje się na kawałeczki. Erik złapał się za głowę, Logan upadł na ziemię, wybronił się i przygotował do skoku. Lehnsherr unieruchomił go znów i odwrócił się, rozglądając za Charlesem. Telepata leżał na podłodze, skulony jak dziecko, przyciskając palce do skroni. Powtarzał w kółko „przestań Eriku”. Mistrz magnetyzmu podszedł do niego i ukląkł obok.

\- Xavier? - dotknął jego ramienia. Charles wyprężył się nagle, zaskakując go, miał przekrwione oczy i nabrzmiałe żyły na skroniach. Po umyśle Erika przesunęło się coś dziwnego, Xavier zbladł, jakby miał zemdleć, albo zwymiotować.

Logan napiął wszystkie mięśnie starając się uwolnić, kiedy zaskoczony Erik na moment się zdekoncentrował, Wolverine wykorzystał sytuację. Skoczył w ich stronę i uderzył w pochylającego się nad ciałem Erika. Lehnsherr przeleciał nad leżącym i uderzył w ścianę. Nim jeszcze się pozbierał, stworzył z metalu barierę, ale nie było kolejnego ataku. Logan znikł, a dziura w ścianie znaczyła miejsce, przez które uciekł. Erik zerwał się i ruszył za nim. Chciał go dogonić i unieruchomić, ale zatrzymał go jęk z głębi magazynu. Odwrócił się i po chwili wahania wrócił do Xaviera.

Leżał nadal na ziemi, przyciskając czoło do zimnego betonu.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Lehnsherr, klękając przy nim.

\- Zabierz mnie... stąd... - poprosił słabym głosem Charles.

Podniósł się na czworaka, a z pomocą Erika wstał, chwiał się, z nosa puściła mu się krew. Erik wytarł ja rękawem golfa i zaprowadził go do drugich drzwi.

 

4.

Zatrzymali się w pierwszym motelu, jaki napotkali. Charles półleżał skulony na fotelu pasażera, okryty kurtką Erika, pojękując cicho, kiedy przejeżdżali przez miasto. Erik nie zniósłby podróży w jego towarzystwie przez następne dwie godziny, ale w postaci Charlesa, skurczonej i ukrytej przed światem, było coś z żałosnego, porzuconego zwierzęcia, nad którym tak łatwo się ulitować, więc zatrzymał się na parkingu jakiegoś motelu, którego nazwy nawet nie przeczytał – choć pewnie była wypisana czerwonymi zgłoskami na wizytówce – i zapłacił za pokój.

Potrzebowali jednego łóżka, bo on sam zamierzał posiedzieć w fotelu i zaczekać aż telepacie przejdzie. Nie wiedział ile taki stan może trwać, ale miał nadzieję, że nie dłużej niż do rana. Nie mieli czasu.

To co zajmowało teraz myśli Erika, to świadomość, że wymknął im się Wolverine – jeden z najbardziej poszukiwanych przez Shawa mutantów. W dodatku wymknął im się z głupiego powodu. Gdyby był sam – bo stokroć lepiej pracowało mu się samemu, a telepata jak na razie na niewiele się zdał – na pewno by do tego nie doszło. Dostarczyłby szefowi Logana pokiereszowanego, ale całego, żeby mógł z nim zrobić wszystko, na co mógłby mieć ochotę.

Mogli mieć tego cholernego mutanta. Gdyby nie Xavier. Gdyby nie pieprzony telepata, który okazał się być niczym innym jak tylko kulą u nogi. Charles jęknął i poruszył się nieznacznie. Erik otwarł drzwiczki samochodu i nawet nie łudząc się, że mężczyzna będzie w stanie iść, wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do pokoju.

Położył go w łóżku, zasłonił okna, a w automacie w recepcji kupił butelkę wody mineralnej. Nie znał się na telepatach, wiedział o nich tylko tyle, że za nimi nie przepadał, ale stan Charlesa przypominał nieco kaca. A skoro pracował umysłem, to rzeczywiście mogło mu się tam coś poprzestawiać, a to znaczy, że należało dać mu odpocząć. Ciemny pokój i butelka wody powinna załatwić sprawę.

Wrócił do pokoju tylko po to, by odkryć, że Charles leży na brzuchu, z głową schowaną pod poduszką i wypiętym idiotycznie tyłkiem, i że kiedy zmieniał pozycję podwinął mu się sweter i teraz pomiędzy paskiem spodni a koszulką świecił kawałek skóry. Erik poprawił mu ubranie, wywołując kolejny jęk, tym razem stłumiony częściowo przez poduszkę. Krzywiąc się lekko na widok śpiącego, zamknął drzwi i usiadł w fotelu, plecami do okna, gotowy czekać, póki Xavierowi się nie poprawi.

Zostali do wieczora, Erik w fotelu, Charles w łóżku. Ani jeden się nie poruszył. Wyglądało trochę jakby w pokoju nikogo nie było, a jedynymi dźwiękami były te dochodzące z zewnątrz: hałas odkurzacza w odległym pokoju, trzaśnięcie drzwiczek na parkingu i niewyraźne dźwięki radia dobiegające z recepcji.

Charles odpoczywał. Jego umysł otaczała nareszcie cisza, żadnych ludzi i emocji, nie licząc wibrującego lekko Erika. Charles złapał się na tym, że z zaciekawieniem przygląda się hamowanej irytacji mężczyzny. Nigdy nie sądził, że Lehnsherr może się aż tak zdenerwować, że może zdobyć się na jakiekolwiek emocje, jednak teraz w jego głowie w kółko wracało wspomnienie Wolverine'a zawieszonego w powietrzu i dziwny smak na języku, zapewne coś związanego z jego zdolnościami.

Kiedy Erik zobaczył, że Xavier się poruszył, wstał i zerknął na zegarek. Dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza, podróż powinna być teraz o wiele łatwiejsza i szybsza, więc może zaczekanie nie było aż tak złym pomysłem.

\- Wstawaj, musimy wrócić do biura – powiedział oschle.

Charles wyjrzał spod poduszki, zlokalizował butelkę i usiadł, odkręcając ją.

\- Myślałem, że moglibyśmy tu zaczekać do rana... - rozejrzał się. - Kiedy oczywiście, zmienilibyśmy najpierw pokój – dodał.

Erik nawet nie kłopotał się, żeby odpowiedzieć. Zarzucił kurtkę i podszedł do drzwi, oparł się o nie ramieniem, patrząc wymownie na telepatę. Chcąc nie chcąc Charles wygrzebał się z łóżka, zabrał butelkę i wyszedł za Erikiem. Bez słowa wsiedli do samochodu, Erik nadal był jeszcze niezadowolony i ciągle od początku rozważał jak ich – jak to określał - „porażkę”.

\- To nie tak, przyjacielu – Xavier poczuł się w obowiązku odezwać. Położył dłoń na dłoni Lehnsherra. - Musisz mi wybaczyć. Ból był zbyt wielki i obawiam się, że mnie to przerosło... Ale to nie porażka, Eriku. Złapiemy go, obiecuję ci, że go złapiemy.

Przez chwilę siedzieli nieporuszeni, patrzyli sobie w oczy, dłoń Charlesa była ciepła, dłoń Erika sucha, palce długie i chłodne. Telepata poczuł na plecach dreszcz, w tym mężczyźnie było coś hipnotyzującego. Coś w jego postawie, coś w tak nieczęstym uśmiechu. Zapomniał na moment o czym rozmawiali, temat rozmowy jednak przestał mieć znaczenie, bo skoro siedzi z Lehnsherrem w jednym samochodzie, tak blisko, dotyka go, to żadna rozmowa nie jest już potrzebna...

Mężczyzna spokojnie zabrał rękę i wrzucił bieg, przekręcając kluczyki swoją mocą.

\- To nie był nasz cel – powiedział. - Naszym celem jest dostać się do ich szefa – irytacja w jego umyśle zniknęła. Jakby nie był człowiekiem, a zaprogramowanym robotem.

Charles poczuł się nagle, jakby ktoś dał mu w żołądek. Bardzo mocno. Umysł Erika znów stał się tylko pustą kartą, nawet ta drobina emocji znikła, a on znowu miał przed sobą cholernego robota, a nie mężczyznę z krwi i kości.

\- Czy ty już nic nie czujesz? - zapytał, nie kryjąc własnej irytacji.

Lehnsherr podobnie jak kilka razy wcześniej nie odpowiedział od razu. Najpierw jakby się zamyślił, potem jakby zapomniał, w końcu otwarł usta i powiedział beznamiętnie:

\- Nie czuję uczuć – jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

Charles obserwował go przez chwilę uważnie, rozważając, czy wolno mu zapytać. Erik nie czuł, jego emocje zostały w jakiś sposób wyłączone, nie czuł nawet, kiedy ktoś „wchodził mu do głowy”. To nie było naturalne, to było tak, jakby wyłączyli mu instynkt samozachowawczy związany z własną psychiką.

\- Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, przyjacielu – odważył się wreszcie zapytać. - Gdybym zerknął do twojej głowy?

Erik spojrzał na niego, ale wrócił bez słowa do patrzenia na drogę i tylko pokręcił lekko głową.

Charles skrzywił się lekko, znów wysilając swój przemęczony umysł, ale przyłożył palce do skroni – głupi odruch, którego nie potrafił się już pozbyć – i zajrzał ostrożnie. Od razu zaczął szukać płatka śniegu. Skoro Emma jemu założyła czujnik, być może Erikowi założyła blokadę? Co mogłoby ją powstrzymać?

Szukał dalekiego echa emocji, ale ich nie znalazł. Umysł Erika pełen był posegregowanych wspomnień, spoczywających na długich drewnianych regałach. Ludzie, których zabił, których znał, nawet ci, których kochał. Wypadek jego ukochanej siostry, Magdy, śmierć rodziców, seks z młodym, czarnowłosym chłopakiem... ani jednej emocji, zupełnie jakby Charles oglądał obrazy w muzeum.

Zazwyczaj, kiedy dotknie się jakiegoś wspomnienia, czuje się emocje, albo wywołuje się emocje, tutaj jednak, nawet jeśli widział ból o wiele młodszego Erika, który musiał iść do kostnicy i zidentyfikować ciało tragicznie zmarłej siostry, nawet wtedy nie czuł bólu, gniewu, nawet pustki, żadnego ludzkiego uczucia.

Charles powrócił do najnowszych wspomnień, do irytacji, którą czuł nawet półprzytomny, siedząc z Erikiem w samochodzie. Po uczuciu nie pozostał nawet ślad, ale Charles natknął się na płatek śniegu. A potem jeszcze jeden i jeszcze jeden. Emma zdawała się nie blokować emocji, tylko je zabierać.

Odnalazł wspomnienia szkolenia Erika. Dwa lata temu został złapany i złamany, jednak nie poprzez umysł, Patrick wykonał całą robotę, Emma próbowała, ale nie znalazła żadnego uczucia, które mogłaby wykorzystać. Żadne z nich nie sprawiało bólu. To, co ona odkryła, a co umknęło Charlesowi to fakt, że ból został spożytkowany do zwiększenia mocy. Zdolności Erika rosły wraz z jego emocjami, jego gniewem albo bólem. I wtedy Charlesowi przyszło do głowy, że wspomnienia przywoływane zbyt często dla wywołania bólu spłowiały i wyblakły, aż stały się tylko niewyraźnymi rycinami, dlatego teraz Emma kradła każde uczucie, żeby potem móc je wykorzystać i mieć kontrolę nad Erikiem...

„Dojeżdżamy” - usłyszał myśl Lehnsherra i syknął cicho.

Wyszedł ostrożnie i przycisnął dłonie do oczu, póki nie znikły ciemne plamy. Przedobrzył. Tym razem zdecydowanie przedobrzył, będzie musiał zafundować sobie długi odpoczynek.

Wyjrzał za okno i rozpoznał swoją okolicę. Sięgnął na tył po swoją kurtkę i zarzucił ją na ramiona. Umysł Erika był pusty. Ale prawdopodobnie gdzieś musiał być „zbiornik” dla jego uczuć, gdyby Charles go znalazł, mógłby uwolnić Erika...

Zatrzymali się pod jego kamienicą i telepata uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział. - I wybacz proszę kłopoty, których ci narobiłem. Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, żebyśmy złapali Wolverine'a.

Erik spojrzał na niego, ale tylko wzruszył ramionami. Charles wysiadł, zatrzasnął drzwiczki i obserwował jak Erik odjeżdża.

Odetchnął chłodnym powietrzem i ruszył do domu, gotów przespać najbliższe trzy dni. 

 

1 _Toksyczni panowie_ ,Danielle Steel

 


	4. Rozdzial 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Sharllot, prosze uprzejmie. I hope you'll enjoy!

1.  
Dzwonek telefonu wyciągnął go z wanny. Owinął biodra ręcznikiem i wyszedł do salonu, gdzie powinien stać telefon. Obcy numer dzwonił cierpliwie, póki Charles nie przekopał się książki - dwa tomy biografii Aleksandra Wielkiego, kieszonkowe wydanie Małego księcia, dwunastoczęściową norweską sagę – za którymi stał aparat telefoniczny i nie odebrał.  
\- Charles Xavier, słucham.  
\- Czekam na ciebie na dole – usłyszał głos Erika. - Zabierz szczoteczkę do zębów - dodał, po czym się rozłączył.  
Zerknął na słuchawkę, rozejrzał się, zegar na ścianie wskazywał jedenastą w nocy – późna pora na składanie wizyt – a oni nie widzieli się od czterech dni, w czasie których Charles był w stanie tylko na zmianę leżeć w łóżku i wymiotować do przygotowanego wiadra. Jeszcze nigdy nie odreagowywał przeciążenia swoich zdolności tak silnie, przez chwilę miał nawet wrażenie, że umrze.  
Kiedy obudził się następnego dnia, po walce z Wolverinem, głowę rozsadzał mu taki ból, że nie był nawet w stanie otworzyć oczu. Leżał twarzą w poduszce, niezdolny myśleć, bronić się przed dźwiękami i emocjami, niezdolny nawet wyłączyć cholernego budzika. W końcu alarm sam ucichł, jednak wtedy Charles był już pewien, że jego mózg wypłynął uszami i niewiele się da z tym zrobić.  
Dopiero wieczorem udało mu się na chwilę wstać i zajrzeć do łazienki, wypił odrobinę wody, którą zaraz zwymiotował i pozostało mu nawet tyle przytomności umysłu, by wyrzucić budzik. Roztropnie nie spojrzał w lustro, kiedy przemywał twarz w łazience, chciał tylko wrócić do swojego przepoconego łóżka i umrzeć.  
Następnego dnia było lepiej. Co prawda nadal nie za bardzo mógł jeść – dlaczego, pozostawało dla niego tajemnicą – ale przynajmniej ból głowy zelżał. Charles spędził dzień popijając słabą herbatę i modląc się o szybkie wybawienie, względnie święty spokój. Jego modlitwy zostały wysłuchane.  
Wytarł się szybko, by Erik nie czekał dłużej niż to konieczne. Obiecał, że tym razem da z siebie wszystko i tak musiało być. Założył spodnie i koszulę, wrzucił do swojej torby podróżnej zapasowe ubranie i szczoteczkę do zębów, zabrał jeszcze marynarkę i zbiegł na dół, do czekającego samochodu.  
Erik siedział za kierownicą, wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż Charles i Xavier mu pozazdrościł.  
\- Dobry wieczór, przyjacielu – uśmiechnął się do niego.  
Lehnsherr zmierzył go szybkim spojrzeniem i zapuścił silnik.  
\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał zasadniczym tonem.  
\- Nieźle, na pewno lepiej niż wczoraj... Co nas dziś czeka?  
\- Lecimy do Niemiec. Shaw chce dostać Wolverine'a.  
\- A on jest w Niemczech? - Charles spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Nie, w Niemczech jest coś, co pomoże ci go znaleźć.  
Tym sposobem znaleźli się w samolocie, ściśnięci w klasie turystycznej, Charles z uroczym uśmiechem rozglądający się po ludziach, Erik ponuro zapatrzony w okno. Bilety dostali z Biura, a Biuro zdawało się oszczędzać, nie licząc się z ich samopoczuciem. Charlesowi było wszystko jedno, postawił barierę, by nie słyszeć wszystkich brzęczących wokoło myśli – technika, którą zaczął stosować od kilku dni, by nie zwariować – i zamierzał czytać kupioną na lotnisku książkę, jednak Erik nie miał takiej możliwości. Otoczony ludźmi, stłoczonymi w małej przestrzeni samolotu czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo, podirytowany rozmowami, filmem, który stewardessa puściła niedługo po tym, jak wystartowali. Charles początkowo zajęty flirtowaniem z obsługą – nigdy nie pamiętam jak się je zapina... bardzo dziękuję, wie pani jak to jest, łatwiej jest włożyć, niż wyjąć... przepraszam za moją dosadność, pani się pewnie poczuła urażona! - otwarł książkę i w zaciszu swego umysłu powrócił do Dziwnych losów Jane Eyre.  
Szybko jednak – co zupełnie go nie zaskoczyło – uświadomił sobie, że podgląda umysł Erika, przyciągany do niego przez delikatne drżenie irytacji, myśli znikające nim jeszcze zdążyły się na dobre ukształtować. Charlesowi przyszło do głowy, że może się teraz dowiedzieć gdzie Emma zamyka uczucia Erika. Gdyby tylko jeszcze bardziej go zirytował, by emocje stały się wyraźniejsze... Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zerknął na niego ponad stroną, którą czytał.  
\- Wiesz, to chyba jedna z nielicznych książek – pokazał Erikowi okładkę – którą czytam po raz drugi. - Lehnsherr oderwał wzrok od okna i spojrzał na Charlesa ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Zazwyczaj wychodzę z założenia, że życie jest zbyt krótkie, żeby czytać po kilka razy tę samą powieść, natomiast kiedy zobaczyłem tę, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. To pewnie wina Edwarda Rochestera. Nie wiem, czy czytałeś...  
\- Nie, nie czytałem – wtrącił ostrym tonem, ale Charles zdawał się nawet nie słuchać.  
\- ...Dumę i uprzedzenie, ale tamtejszy pan Darcy wydaje mi się być...  
Umysł Erika zasnuła mgła irytacji. Zgrzytnął zębami i zacisnął pięści. Charles obserwował spokojnie jak emocje przez chwilę wypełniają jego umysł, pozwolił przemknąć obok siebie bluzgom na swój temat, a potem zagłębił się w źródło irytacji. Znalazł tam obraz siebie: nachylonego lekko, opowiadającego z zacięciem o książkach, których Erik nie czytał, co niezwykle go irytowało, bo nie lubił, kiedy mówiło się o bzdurach. Zobaczył siebie przechodzącego przez lotnisko, posyłającego uśmiechy do stewardess, rozmawiającego z obsługą, manipulującego. Erik miał fantastyczne oko do wyłapywania momentów, kiedy Charles kierował ludźmi wedle swojej woli; w jego wspomnieniach obraz telepaty przykładającego palce do skroni łączył się z mieszaniną niechęci i podziwu.  
Xavier zdziwił się, jak wiele jego portretów posiadał Erik. Charles jedzący, drzemiący w samochodzie, pochylony nad książką, ze zmarszczonym czołem, Charles kręcący się pod nogami, flirtujący z każdą ładną kobietą i niektórymi facetami, Charles półprzytomny, żółty na twarzy i wyraźnie chory. Oglądanie ich było dziwne, bo nie wiązały się z nimi żadne emocje, Xavier miał wrażenie, że patrzy na niemy film, wspomnienia obdarte z emocji były tylko pustymi, niewiele mówiącymi obrazami.  
A w Charlesie obudziła się ciekawość, czym był dla Erika? Co o nim myślał? Dlaczego zapamiętał te wydarzenia? Irytacja zaczęła niknąć. Charles oderwał się od wspomnień i kontynuując swoją przemowę na temat pana Darcy'ego, podążył za znikającymi uczuciami.  
Kiedy zagłębił się w umysł Erika, otoczyły go niejasne dla niego uczucia i doznania. Zobaczył wspomnienie unoszących się przedmiotów, podnoszonego z ziemi roweru, zatrzymującego się zegara. Musiał znajdować się w tej części umysłu Erika, która była odpowiedzialna za działanie jego mocy. Co znaczyło, że nie miał pojęcia, co go otacza. Nie rozumiał powiązań pomiędzy poszczególnymi myślami, nie wiedział co wynika z czego i jak działa. Obok niego przemknęło wspomnienie – blade, prawie zatarte wspomnienie, niemożliwe do rozpoznania, twarz kobiety, jasne niebo – odwrócił się, śledząc wzrokiem jego bieg, a kiedy znikło za czymś ciemnym, czego Charles nie znał i nawet nie rozumiał, telepata wrócił do szukania emocji.  
Poruszał się delikatnie, starając się nie zniszczyć struktury, której nie mógł pojąć. Ta część umysłu była najbardziej prywatną i najbardziej subiektywną, nikt nie mógłby jej zrozumieć, chyba, że potrafiłby kształtować metal tak, jak Erik. Być może wiele lat przebywania z Erikiem i rozmów z nim pozwoliłyby Charlesowi zrozumieć i tę część umysłu, to w jaki sposób działa jego moc, co na nią wpływa, jednak w tej chwili nie miał na to czasu. Zagłębił się jeszcze dalej, coraz wolniej i ostrożniej. Jeśli Emma umieściła tu cokolwiek, to wiele ryzykowała. Mogła go zupełnie zniszczyć, jeden niewłaściwy ruch i mogła zniszczyć jego moce, mogła zablokować jego zdolność kontroli nad metalem.  
Zadrżał, gdzieś z zewnątrz, z jego własnego ciała, dobiegły go silne bodźce, ale nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Zrobił jeszcze dwa bardzo ostrożne kroki, znów natrafiając na jakieś wspomnienie – podobne do wytartej, wyblakłej czarno-białej fotografii, gdzie ubrania były ciemniejszymi, a twarze i dłonie jaśniejszymi, niewyraźnymi plamami – podniósł głowę, bo poczuł kolejną falę emocji: zniecierpliwienie, niepokój, lekka irytacja. Dostrzegł wreszcie śnieżynkę. Rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując zapamiętać miejsce, a potem wycofał się powoli. Wychodzenie trwało dłużej niż wchodzenie. Musiał odnaleźć drogę do znanej sobie części umysłu. Opuścił część odpowiadającą za moc i wtedy było łatwiej.  
Zamrugał zdziwiony, widząc twarz Erika zaskakująco blisko swojej.  
\- Xavier?! Do cholery, otrząśnij się wreszcie!  
\- Już... - powiedział słabo, dochodząc powoli do siebie. - Już dobrze, przyjacielu. Jestem tu...  
Lehnsherr przestał nim potrząsać i spojrzał na niego uważnie. Charles czuł jego irytację i zdenerwowanie. Uśmiechnął się lekko, bo te uczucia były dla niego jeszcze bardzo swojskie i bardzo jego.  
\- Co ty, do cholery, robisz? - zapytał Erik.  
\- Wybacz, przyjacielu, nie sądziłem, że zajmie mi to aż tyle czasu...  
Sięgnął do jego umysłu jeszcze raz, ale tym razem bardzo delikatnie, prześlizgując się tylko po najświeższych wspomnieniach. On sam, oglądamy oczami Erika – zauważył oczywiście, że Charles znów czymś manipuluje, nawet pomimo tego, że dłonie Xaviera nadal trzymały książkę – gadający jak nakręcony o tym jak przystojny, jak tajemniczy i jak tragiczny wydaje się być Edward, w przeciwieństwie do pana Darcy'ego, a potem nagle zacinający się, milknący, wspominający o jakichś twarzach, mamroczący do siebie, nadal wpatrzony sztywno w Erika.  
Potrząsnął głową i rozejrzał się. Kilkoro ludzi patrzyło na nich, ale uspokoił ich i odwrócił ich uwagę. Dotknął dłoni Erika opartej na swoim kolanie – Erik nie był świadom, kiedy się tam znalazła – i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Wybacz mi przyjacielu, nie chciałem cię zmartwić. Wszystko dobrze, trochę się zapomniałem. Ale już wszystko dobrze. Gdzie jesteśmy?  
\- Za pół godziny powinniśmy lądować – powiedział Erik.  
\- Fantastycznie! Mieliśmy obiad?  
Lehnsherr spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.  
„Jak miałem jeść, idioto?!” - pomyślał, a w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz niepokojąco zachowującego się Charlesa. Telepata uśmiechnął się leciutko.  
\- Powinniśmy się przygotować do lądowania – orzekł. Włożył książkę za siatkę z materiałami o samolocie, przyszytą u dołu fotela przed nim.  
Pół godziny później wylądowali na berlińskim lotnisku. Charles przeprowadził Erika przez bramki i wyszli na ulicę, dzień dopiero wstawał, ale ludzie już kręcili się pośród samochodów i bagaży. Charles okręcił się wokół własnej osi, wsłuchując się w otaczający go tłum. Erik chwycił go mocno za łokieć i zaprowadził w stronę czekającej taksówki.  
\- Eriku...  
\- Milcz – wsadził go do auta i wsiadł za nim. - I nigdy więcej nie mów o książkach – dodał i odwrócił się do kierowcy, podając adres. 

2.  
Wylądowali w Dahlem, południowo-zachodniej dzielnicy Berlina, przed jednym z zadbanych domków, otoczonym drewnianym, wysokim płotem. Okno na piętrze było uchylone, na podjeździe stał rower, a pod ścianą kosiarka. Charles wysiadł, z zadowoleniem oglądając domek. Okolica była zamieszkała przez ludzi statecznych, biznesmenów, emerytowanych lekarzy i ludzi określanych mianem „porządnych”. Erik skrzywił się, ale bez słowa podszedł do drzwi. Zadzwonił krótko, Charles stanął obok niego, z wewnątrz dało się słyszeć szurające kroki i drzwi otwarła starsza kobieta – Pela, siedemdziesiąt trzy lata, lubiła porządek, zawsze myła wnętrze pralki po skończonym praniu – w granatowej podomce narzuconej na kwiecistą bluzkę.  
\- Herr Lehnsherr! - powiedziała zaskoczona, założyła zawieszone na łańcuszku okulary i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. - Guten Tag, Guten Tag. Kommen Sie, bitte, kommen Sie.  
\- Guten Tag, Frau Himmel – wszedł do domu i zdjął buty.  
Charles poszedł za jego przykładem. Kobieta ustawiła ich buty równo pod ścianą, wytarła dłonie w podomkę i spojrzała na Charlesa.  
\- Guten Tag – zwrócił się do niej. - Ich heisse Charles Xavier – powiedział, odwołując się do swojej szczątkowej znajomości niemieckiego.  
Uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale nim zdążyła się odezwać, Erik wtrącił się i zaczął z nią rozmawiać. Jego słowa – twarde, ale melodyjne i bardzo dźwięczne, zupełnie nie do powtórzenia dla Charlesa – przemykały obok Xaviera, który nie rozumiał ani jednego, jednak rozumiał kontekst, słyszał myśli Erika, choć i one były formowane wedle zasad gramatyki niemieckiej.  
Erik i pani Himmel się znali. Jej mąż był mutantem, nieprzeciętnie zdolnym naukowcem i telepatą. Erik prosił o udostępnienie jakiegoś sprzętu, który skonstruował jej mąż. Charles wyczuł w umyśle Erika bardzo skąpe wiadomości, które Lehnsherr otrzymał najpierw z Biura, potem w wyniku własnych poszukiwań.  
Odruchowo poszukał wiadomości w umyśle kobiety. Erich pracował nad urządzeniem przez lata, niestety nim zdążył je opatentować, zmarł na raka. Był dumny ze swojej pracy. Erika znała z czasów, kiedy był nastolatkiem. Zagłębił się w poszukiwaniu jej wspomnień związanych z Lehnsherrem, ale usłyszał bardzo wyraźne: „Xavier!” pełne irytacji, ostre i nie zwiastujące niczego dobrego.  
Wrócił do swojego umysłu, dopiero teraz świadom, że znów zamiast tylko oglądać, wszedł do niego, by dotknąć. Erik stał przed nim, patrząc uważnie. Był wściekły. Zauważył oczywiście.  
Charles zaczerwienił się wbrew swojej woli.  
\- Już dobrze, przyjacielu...  
\- Porozmawiamy o tym potem – uciął Erik i ruszył w głąb domu.  
Przed Charlesem leżała para kapci, zerknął na stopy Erika i zobaczył, że ma założone niebieskie klapki. Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony – uważając jednak, by nic z tego rozbawienia nie dotarło do Erika – i założywszy swoje, ruszył za nim.  
Zeszli do piwnicy – czystego pomieszczenia, pod którego ścianami stały metalowe regały, a na nich poukładane w plastikowych pojemnikach kołdry, poduszki, koce i nieużywane przedmioty, ubrania, nawet garnki czekały aż znów będą przydatne.  
Panujący tu ład zrobił na Charlesie wrażenie. Fascynowało go jak można mieszkać w jednym mieście, przez całe życie, dbać o dom, o to, by wszystko miało swoje miejsce, by nic się nie psuło... Ale Erik nie dał mu czasu do namysłu. Podeszli do drzwi i przeszli do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, na środku którego stało stół z krzesłem. Erik zatrzymał się i żeby wejść dalej, Charles musiał obok niego przejść.  
Podszedł do stolika i ostrożnie dotknął znajdującego się na nim hełmu. Opleciony kablami znikającymi w suficie spoczywał na głowie manekina. Obok leżał laptop.  
\- Co mam z tym zrobić? - spojrzał na Erika. - Pani Himmel nie zejdzie?  
\- Nie, nie schodzi tu. Siadaj i zakładaj to. Powinno pomóc ci znaleźć Wolverine'a.  
Wolverine. Logan. Powód, dla którego się tu znaleźli. Zajęty głową Erika prawie o tym zapomniał. Prawdę mówiąc nie odrzuciłby oferty kilkudniowego urlopu i zwiedzania – lubił zwiedzać – ale w obecnej sytuacji wolał nawet nie proponować czegoś podobnego.  
Usiadł na krześle, wziął hełm w dłonie i przyjrzał mu się. Jego zniekształcone oblicze pocięte kablami wywołało nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Oczyścił umysł i zerknął na Lehnsherra.  
\- Jak się tego używa?  
Erik podszedł do niego, otwarł laptop, oparł się o stół, czekając na załadowanie systemu. Ekran rozbłysnął zielenią, potem zrobił się czarny, a kiedy Charles zaczął się już martwić, że coś zepsuli, na monitorze pojawiła się mapa kontynentów.  
\- Zakładaj – polecił Erik.  
Charles poświęcił chwilę, by zerknął na Lehnsherra i zauważyć jak blisko jest mężczyzna. I że jest to całkiem przyjemna bliskość. Potem jednak założył hełm i nagle cały świat przestał mieć znaczenie. Przynajmniej ten blisko niego.  
Erik, dziewczynka śpiewająca kołysankę kotu, latający chłopak, złodziej, śniący, kucharka, muzyk, taksówkarz, bibliotekarka, licealistka, prezydent... Coraz więcej i więcej umysłów, mutantów, ludzi, myśli i wrażeń. Jak skok w zimną wodę. Nagle odbiera dech i człowiek już niewiele może zrobić. Łyżwiarz, bezrobotny, botanik, flecistka, matka z dzieckiem, bliźniaki... Erik. Erik.  
Wolverine. Logan. Erik... Logan... Szpony. Ból w dłoniach. Kości obleczone metalem... Znał go. Mógł go znaleźć... nauczycielka, spadochroniarz, pływak... Logan. Erik. Erik. Logan. Zemsta. Skupił się jeszcze raz na Wolverinie, na jego umyśle, na jego bólu, na jego zdolnościach. Złapał jego ślad w Ameryce, w małym barze na wschodnim wybrzeżu. Teraz mógł szukać dalej. Już widział, ci, których jego umysł odczuwał wyraźnie, byli mutantami, pozostali – biała masa – to ludzie. Ludzie go nie intereso...  
Wrażenie zostało zerwane. Zamrugał, ale ciemności się nie rozproszyły. Potarł oczy knykciami, czując narastającą panikę.  
\- Xavier? Xavier! - usłyszał z boku. Poczuł dotyk, ale było to wrażenie odlegle, jakby miał na sobie kilka warstw ubrań.  
Odwrócił głowę. Potrząsanie stawało się coraz wyraźniejsze i jakby dopiero teraz Charles wracał do swojego ciała na dobre. Zamrugał jeszcze raz, kiedy z ciemności wyłoniła się twarz Erika – znów tak dziwnie blisko – potrząsnął głową i wytarł mokre policzki.  
\- Chciałbym przyjacielu – powiedział i odkaszlnął, by oczyścić gardło. - Byś nigdy więcej tego nie robił, cokolwiek to było.  
Erik patrzył na niego przez chwilę, ale nie odezwał się. Wyprostował natomiast i wskazał ekran laptopa. Pokazywał fragment mapy wschodniego wybrzeża z dokładnym zaznaczeniem miejsca pobytu mutanta.  
\- Wyjeżdżamy, musimy go dopaść.  
Charles wstał ostrożnie, ale władza w ciele wróciła, więc obyło się nawet bez zawrotów głowy.  
\- A czy zanim rzucimy się w pogoń, możemy się chociaż umyć i przebrać, przyjacielu? - zapytał. - Teraz nam już nie ucieknie. Wiem jak podróżuje, znajdziemy go.  
Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, kiedy Lehnsherr popatrzył na niego uważnie. Skinął głową bez słowa i ruszył z powrotem do drzwi.  
Charles wyłączył laptop, gładząc jeszcze hełm i z ociąganiem wyszedł do piwnicy. W kuchni czekała ich herbata i ciastka. Pani Himmel nie wspomniała ani słowem o tym, po co przyjechali. Nie zapytała, co robili, nie pytała czy znaleźli to, czego szukali. Erik wdał się w rozmowę po niemiecku, z której Charles niewiele rozumiał, zajął się więc oglądaniem wspomnień Erika, mocząc ciastko w herbacie i zjadając je powoli. Nie myślał nawet o tym, co robi. Czytał jego umysł odruchowo, nawet się w niego nie zagłębiał, oglądał tylko najważniejsze myśli – obrazy, zdania wyrwane z kontekstu, gdzieś za nim przemykały myśli tyczące się rozmowy, jednak na nie nie zwracał uwagi.  
Kiedy pani Himmel podniosła się, by nalać sobie więcej herbaty, Erik rzucił Charlesowi spojrzenie, a jego umyśle pojawił się jasny, krótki komunikat „wychodzimy!”, to, co przykuło uwagę Charlesa, to intencja Erika. To Xavier miał zainicjować koniec wizyty. Z powodu swojej znajomości z kobietą, Erik nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Charles skinął głową.  
\- Wybacz, Eriku, ale myślę, że na nas już czas – odezwał się z figlarnym uśmieszkiem. - Musimy zdążyć na lot...  
Lehnsherr jak gdyby nigdy nic zgodził się z nim i przeprosił panią Himmel, wymawiając się pracą. Zostali odprowadzeni, oddali pani Himmel kapcie i wyszli przed dom.  
Dopiero wtedy w umyśle Erika pojawiła się myśl, że utknęli na przedmieściach. Charles ruszył spokojnie w stronę metra. Nie miał telefonu, rzadko nosił przy sobie przedmioty, których nie potrzebował. Natomiast to, że Erik nie wyjął komórki, było dla Charlesa zaskoczeniem. Jednak pogoda była piękna – nie tak gorąca jak w Ameryce, ale równie słoneczna – więc czekał ich przyjemny spacer. Ponadto Charles miał okazję zbadać jeszcze raz umysł Erika, skoro nie wracają od razu do pracy. To wprawiało go w jeszcze lepszy humor. Szedł powoli, ciesząc się panującym wokoło spokojem.  
Erik nie podzielał jego optymizmu, wlókł się obok, z ręką w kieszeni, niosąc w drugiej walizkę. Jego myśli były jak czarna, ciężka chmura i Charles powstrzymywał się siłą woli, żeby ich nieco nie rozjaśnić. Najprawdopodobniej nie potrafiłby tego zrobić z powodu wcześniejszej interwencji Emmy.  
\- Zawsze mogło padać, Eriku – zauważył z lekkim uśmiechem, kiedy przez umysł przebiegła kolejna myśl o tym, jak bardzo ten spacer jest złym pomysłem.  
\- Miałeś mi nie czytać w myślach, Xavier – stwierdził zimno.  
\- Nie muszę. Widać po tobie wszystkie myśli.  
Erik mu nie uwierzył i słusznie. Choć tym razem nie był pewien. Do tej pory bezbłędnie wyłapywał momenty, kiedy Charles używał swoich zdolności, jednak wchodzenie do umysłu Erika stało się dla Xaviera tak łatwym, że nie musiał się już nad tym nawet szczególnie skupiać. Po prostu umysł Erika tam był i tyle wystarczyło.  
\- Rozchmurz się, Eriku. Przecież wiemy, gdzie jest Logan. Teraz wystarczy go tylko znaleźć...  
\- Błąd, Xavier – powiedział ostro, znów zaczął emanować irytacją, a włoski na przedramionach Charlesa uniosły się. - Wiedzieliśmy gdzie jest. Jutro może się znajdować kompletnie gdzie indziej. A zanim my dotrzemy na wschodnie wybrzeże, znów może się ukryć.  
Xavier poczuł dreszcz na plecach. W postawie Erika pojawiła się na sekundę drapieżność. Był wściekły, gdyby wściekł się jeszcze bardziej, wygiąłby kosze na śmieci i najbliższe płoty. A Charles poczuł dreszcz ekscytacji na tę myśl. Nigdy nie sądził, że moc inna niż jego własna sprawi mu taką przyjemność, szczególnie, kiedy jej nawet nie poczuł. Choć nie, nie mógł mówić, że nie widział Erika w akcji, sam nawet doświadczył skutków jego panowania nad metalem.  
Zapobiegliwie tym razem się nie odezwał, szedł tylko dalej, a uczucia Erika w końcu zniknęły tam, gdzie znikały wszystkie jego emocje. Gniew Lehnsherra musiał być groźny. Jeśli Charles zdejmie mu barierę Emmy, kto go wtedy powstrzyma? Zerknął spod oka na mężczyznę. Kto sprawi, by na tym surowym obliczu znów zagościł spokój?  
Dotarli wreszcie do niewielkiego hotelu, gdzie udało im się wynająć pokój dla dwóch osób – ich zasoby pieniężne były o wiele mniejsze niż się Charlesowi wydawało. Zajrzał do umysłu Erika, szukając informacji i aż się zachłysnął – przyjechali z pieniędzy Erika. To nie Biuro płaciło, mimo że na to wyglądało, tylko Erik.  
Ugryzł się w język i usiadł na swoim łóżku, tym znajdującym się bliżej drzwi. Od okien zazwyczaj ciągnęło zimnem, no i łatwiej było złapać niepożądane myśli płynące z ulicy. Erik zajął bez słowa drugie posłanie, kładąc na nim walizkę.  
Obserwował spokojnie Erika, jak idzie do łazienki, wyczuwał w nim zmęczenie podróżą. Mężczyzna poszedł wziąć prysznic, a Charles usiadł wygodnie, opierając się o ścianę i wyciągając nogi na łóżku. Nie chciało mu się nawet zdejmować butów.  
Wylecieli z Nowego Jorku o północy, o siódmej rano byli już u Frau Himmel. A teraz, pomimo wczesnej pory, Charles czuł jak dopada go koszmarne, trudne do odegnania zmęczenie. Zmusił się, by jeszcze przez chwilę pozostać przytomnym. Erik brał prysznic, a Charles miał plan, by wyprowadzić go z równowagi, planował zachwiać „zabezpieczeniami” Emmy i osłabić je, może nawet zdjąć. Przypuszczał, że najłatwiej będzie go po prostu zdenerwować, ale wtedy zbyt wiele ryzykował. Przypomniał sobie ból w klatce piersiowej i zagryzł wargę. Nie, zdecydowanie nie może go zdenerwować.  
Przymknął oczy tylko na chwilę, ale tyle wystarczyło, by zapadł w drzemkę. Nagle poczuł jak ktoś zdejmuje mu buty. Zmusił się do rozchylenia powiek. Erik, ubrany tylko w spodnie pochylał się nad jego drugą nogą, mocując się ze sznurówkami. Światło słońca przefiltrowane przez kremowe zasłony ślizgało się po mokrej skórze grzbietu, mięśnie poruszyły się zachęcająco, kiedy Erik się wyprostował. Przykrył Charlesa kocem i przez chwilę Xavier poczuł pastę do zębów, ziołowy szampon i tanie mydło, podbite mocnym zapachem jego samego, zdecydowanym, elektryzującym, od którego Charlesowi przeszedł po plecach dreszcz.  
I kiedy Charles przekręcał się na bok – by jeszcze przez ułamek sekundy nim zaśnie, poprzyglądać się krzyżowi odchodzącego Erika, nisko założonym spodniom, podkreślającym linię bioder i kroplom wody na skórze tuż nad paskiem – uśmiechnął się do siebie.


	5. Rozdzial 4 (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czesc pierwsza, poniewaz druga czesc rozdzialu nadal jeszcze jest w rozsypce. No i kto by chcial przeczytac dziesiec stron tekstu na raz...

1.  
Charles ocknął się w ciemności i przez chwilę nie był pewien, gdzie się znajduje. Pomacał ręką dookoła, ale ustalił tylko, że leży na łóżku, wąskim łóżku o nieprzyjemnie szorstkiej pościeli. Uniósł się na łokciach i rozejrzał. Przez szparę pomiędzy zasłonami sączyło się żółte światło ulicznej latarni. W półmroku zobaczył cień krzesła i stołu, drugiego łóżka i leżącej na nim postaci. Zerknął na drzwi, nie pamiętał, czy były zamknięte. Wysunął się spod koca, był kompletnie ubrany, nie licząc butów stojących równo obok łóżka.  
Bezgłośnie zbliżył się do drugiego posłania. Erik spał, oddychając dziwnie płytko, jednak kiedy Charles sprawdził jego umysł, mężczyzna rzeczywiście spał. Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, aż dotknął udami brzegu łóżka i nachylił się. Musiał go dopaść jet lag. Charles uporał się ze swoim łatwiej, jego umysł był przyzwyczajony do różnego rodzaju przeciążeń.  
Dotknął delikatnie ramienia mężczyzny, śledząc uważnie myśli śpiącego. Jego dotyk nie wywołał żadnej reakcji, Erik zagubił się w najgłębszej fazie snu i trzeba byłoby czegoś o wiele bardziej intensywnego, żeby go obudzić. Charles usiadł na brzegu łóżka, uśmiechając się.  
Lehnsherr spał na brzuchu, z twarzą zwróconą w stronę okna, ubrany w same spodnie i przykryty do połowy kocem. W półmroku jego skóra była blada, łagodny łuk pleców nęcił, by przesunąć palcami wzdłuż kręgosłupa, od karku odsłoniętego przez krótkie włosy, aż po pośladki okryte kocem.  
Dotknął opuszkami szyi Erika, przesunął dłoń niżej, na ramię, zagryzł wargę, ostrożnie zajrzał do jego umysłu. Przeczesał palcami jego włosy, na karku były króciutkie i miękkie, ich pieszczota sprawiła Charlesowi przyjemność. Pogłaskał go po ramieniu, a potem przesunął dłoń na jego krzyż. Erik westchnął cichutko, ale nie obudził się.  
Podczas gdy dłonie Charlesa gładziły skórę Lehnshrra, umysł telepaty wędrował cichymi ścieżkami jego myśli. Przyjemność i podniecenie pojawiały się stopniowo, krystalizowały się w różnych częściach umysłu, Charles dostrzegł jedno lub dwa wspomnienia: wąskie usta, drobne dłonie zaciśnięte na pościeli, przyspieszony oddech. Pokój w małym hoteliku, przygaszone światła, błyszczące oczy i wyprężone jasne ciało. Czyjeś dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, palce przesuwające się na brzuch, paznokcie – pokryte brokatem – drapiące skórę podbrzusza.  
Charlesowi zaschło w ustach. Oblizał wargi, patrzył oczami Erika na młode ciało, na jasne włosy pokrywające podbrzusze, przymknięte w ekstazie oczy. A potem pojawił się obraz jego samego. Wkradł się znikąd, on pochylony nad książką, przygryzający wargę, jego ciężar w ramionach Erika, niosącego go do samochodu. Charlesa przeszyła fala nie należącej do niego przyjemności.  
Wyprężył się z jękiem, na chwilę wracając do swojego ciała. Erik przewrócił się na plecy i dłonie Xaviera ślizgały się po skórze brzucha. Był dobrze zbudowany, mięśnie napięły się pod palcami telepaty. Przyjemność płynąca z dotykania złączyła się z tą wynikającą z byciem dotykanym. Sięgnął po niego, budząc jego ciało dotykiem. Erik oddychał szybciej, wyprężył się mimowolnie. W jego myślach pojawiły się kolejne obrazy, wrażenia. Pocałunki: agresywne, brutalne, czułe, smakowanie ust, język prześlizgujący się po wargach w zaproszeniu, zęby kąsające wargi. Pełne, czerwone wargi Charlesa.  
Ciało Charlesa było jednocześnie nim i nie-nim. Odchylił głowę, przyjmując uczucia Erika jak swoje. Robił to już kiedyś, ale wtedy się wystraszył, teraz pozwolił sobie na zanurzenie w lustrzanych doznaniach. Tętno Erika biło mu w uszach, wsunął palce w jego spodnie i przeszył go dreszcz. Każdy ruch był jego ruchem, a zarazem nie jego. Pieścił go w sposób, jaki lubił, czując jednocześnie, że to nie jest ulubiony rytm Erika. Erik chciał więcej. Erik lubił mocniej. Ruch jego bioder odpowiadał ruchowi dłoni.  
Zobaczył siebie, rżniętego przez Erika pod prysznicem, jego mocne dłonie na biodrach Charlesa. Zobaczył siebie obciągającego Erikowi. Zobaczył siebie, z przymkniętymi oczami, odchyloną głową i półotwartymi ustami, skrytego przez półmrok. Zobaczył siebie siedzącego na kolanach Erika, ocierającego się o niego z jękiem. Spojrzał na Lehnsherra. Mężczyzna leżał nadal, wpatrzony w niego nieruchomo, jego umysł wypełniała lepka przyjemność, odsuwająca myśli. Pożądanie obudziło w Eriku brutalność. Przyciągnął Charlesa i pocałował go, Charles poddał się z jękiem, nie wiedząc już czyje pragnienia spełnia. Lehnsherr położył go i klęknął nad nim, zawisł na moment nad Charlesem, zdyszany, wpatrzony w jego oczy. Xavier poczuł, że Erik chce coś powiedzieć, więc przywołał obraz siebie rozciągniętego na łóżku, nagiego i uległego. Lehnsherr jęknął gardłowo i wpił się w jego usta.  
Zatracił się w drugim mężczyźnie. Jego emocje – noszące znamiona obcych – rozpalały w nim pożądanie. Pragnął dotykać i kaleczyć skórę, pragnął się podporządkować i dominować. Jeszcze nigdy nie zanurzył się w emocjach tak kompletnie, jeszcze nigdy nie były one tak wyraźne.  
Zdjął spodnie.  
Jego męskość otarła się o brzuch, jęknął i wyprężył się. Zacisnął palce na sobie – nim – chcąc zaspokoić pragnienie. Oblizał wargi i znów przyciągnął go do pocałunku.  
„Jakby wyglądały te usta na moim fiucie?”, „Dotknij mnie”, „Twoje oczy...”, „Mocniej!”, „Niżej, dotknij...”, „Tak, tak miałeś...”; Charles zatracił się kompletnie. Poruszał biodrami, bo czyjaś ręka sprawiała mu przyjemność. Widział go leżącego pod sobą, pocałował te zagryzione usta, wplótł palce w jego włosy, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej.  
Jego myśli zostały wyczyszczone. Nie było miejsca na nic poza pragnieniem i bolesną przyjemnością. Wbił mu paznokcie w ramiona, kiedy usta znalazły się na jego szyi. Nie było miejsca na czułość. Było spełnienie, do którego obaj dążyli.  
Krzyknął, kiedy zalała go fala rozkoszy. Krzyknąłby drugi raz, ale nie potrafił. Unosząc się w przyjemności, której nie czuł, otoczony bólem, ze smakiem krwi w ustach, cały był przyspieszonym oddechem. Czuł się lekki. Tak cudownie, tak wspaniale lekki. Opadł na łóżko, przygarniając ciepło, łaknąc go, choć nie mógłby przyjąć niczego więcej.  
Powoli zaczął zauważać swoje ciało. Palce zaciśnięte we włosach, usta zagryzione do krwi. Oblizał wargi. Poczuł jak Erik się porusza, otwarł oczy i zobaczył jego twarz tuż nad swoją – Erik ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, potrząsający nim w samolocie – uśmiechnął się, nie potrafiąc się zdobyć na nic więcej. Umysł Erika był dla niego otwarty. Zniesione zostały wszystkie bariery, mógł go czytać, nawet nie kłopocząc się wchodzeniem do jego głowy. Emocje kłębiły się w nim – przyjemność, zaskoczenie, zmęczenie, przyjemne otępienie – ale nie uciekały.  
\- Co ty mi zrobiłeś? - zapytał Erik zachrypniętym głosem, z dziwną bezradnością, przytykając czoło do jego czoła.  
Charles nie potrafił się odezwać. Pogłaskał go tylko po policzku z ciepłym uśmiechem i przymknął na powrót oczy. Jego własny umysł potrzebował odpoczynku. Burza, którą przeżyli, mogła go zabić. Stał się naczyniem dla przyjemności Erika, ich uczucia wymieszały się w sposób idealny, a lustrzane doznanie orgazmu musiało obalić wszystkie zabezpieczenia Emmy. Charles nie przejmował się tym, czy Erik wyrzuci go z łóżka – wiedział, że nie – i przytulony do niego zasnął z uśmiechem zadowolenia. 

2.  
Słońce świeciło oślepiająco, Charles zakrył twarz ramieniem. Drzemał przez chwilę, ale jego umysł od razu odnalazł Erika – siedział na krześle z książką i czytał. Był już ubrany, umyty, po kawie... W ostatniej chwili Charles powstrzymał się, żeby nie czytać dalej. Musi postawić barierę, bo inaczej nigdy się nie powstrzyma.  
Podniósł głowę. Leżał nagi w łóżku, okryty kocem, Erik nawet na niego nie spojrzał, Charles zmusił się do postawienia bariery między nimi i wstał.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedział, przecierając oczy.  
Miał opuchnięte wargi i ślady zębów na szyi i ramionach. Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie pierwsze skojarzenia związane z jego uśmiechem.  
\- Dzień dobry – Erik podniósł na niego wzrok. Czytał Jane Eyre i Charles nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
\- Jak ci się podoba?  
\- Pretensjonalne, nudne i mało absorbujące – wzruszył ramionami. - Strata czasu. Ubierz się z łaski swojej, nasz samolot niedługo odlatuje.  
\- I masz problem z tym, że jestem nagi? - zapytał Xavier z rozbawieniem, ale spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu Erik sprawiło, że pożałował swoich słów. Oblizał nerwowo wargi i zaraz zgryzł jeden ze strupków.  
Owijając nerwowo biodra kocem, wyszedł do łazienki. Zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie. No dobrze, teraz mógł powiedzieć, że nie zna Erika. Jeśli zamierza utrzymać barierę przed jego myślami, to stanie oko w oko z bardzo niebezpiecznym, kompletnie obcym człowiekiem. Jeśli zdejmie barierę... Właściwie co się wtedy stanie?  
Pozwolił kocowi opaść i wszedł pod prysznic. Przecież umysł Erika był po części jego własnym, wczoraj doznali tej samej przyjemności, czego więcej trzeba? Umył się i wytarł, a wychodząc znów owinął się kocem. Na biodrach miał zadrapania, na ramionach i szyi malinki i ślady ugryzień. Wyglądał po bardzo gwałtownym i bardzo dobrym seksie.  
Wyszedł i zebrał swoje rzeczy, rzucając czytającemu Erikowi zaciekawione spojrzenie. Ubrał się, ze zdziwieniem odkrywając swoje własne zawstydzenie. Erik nawet na niego nie patrzył, ale ubieranie się przy nim było w jakiś sposób krępujące.  
\- Jedziemy znaleźć Logana? - zapytał, starając się ukryć własne zmieszanie.  
\- Tak – krótka odpowiedź, ton zdradzający uczuć, brak zainteresowania.  
Charles spojrzał na niego, zapinając spodnie. Lehnsherr siedział pochylony nad książką, w niesamowitym tempie przerzucając kolejne strony. Jeśli po poprzedniej nocy pozostały mu jakiekolwiek ślady, ukrył je pod golfem i obojętnością. Jakże kusił! Znieść barierę, spojrzeć na niego, w niego, być tak blisko, jak tylko można być z kimś, z kim przeżyło się największą rozkosz swojego życia... Ale właśnie dlatego Charles postanowił wytrzymać.  
\- Nie uważasz przyjacielu, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o wczorajszej nocy? - zapytał, zapinając guziki koszuli.  
Erik zerknął na zegarek i pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie mamy na to czasu, chyba, że możesz jednocześnie chodzić i mówić.  
\- Oczywiście, że...  
\- W takim razie idziemy, taksówka powinna zaraz być.  
Charles osłupiał. Zamrugał dwa razy, a potem po prostu skinął głową, zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł z pokoju.  
Co czuł w związku z „nowym” Erikiem? - zastanawiał się wsiadając do samochodu. Był zaskoczony, ale miło zaskoczony. Bo Erik wchodził w interakcję, wykazywał zainteresowanie i inicjatywę... Jaki był „prawdziwy” Erik? - zapytał znów siebie telepata, ale ani w luźnej postawie Lehnsherra, siedzącego obok, ani w lekkim uśmiechu czającym się w kącikach jego ust nie odnalazł odpowiedzi.  
\- Chciałeś porozmawiać – stwierdził Erik po angielsku, patrząc na Charlesa. - Słucham.  
\- Porozmawiać, a to nie oznacza, że tylko ja będę mówił – zauważył odruchowo i zaraz się za to zganił. Nie wpadać w pułapki słowne! Zebrał myśli, to on powinien zachować zimną krew! - Spodobała ci się moja książka? - zapytał.  
Erik uniósł brwi, było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że wydawał się młodszy i zachowywał się swobodnie. Charles dopiero teraz zrozumiał dlaczego tak trudno było mu się skupić. Erik się uśmiechał.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz chciał rozmawiać o książce... Zdaje się, że nie to wczoraj robiliśmy...  
\- Ja wczoraj czytałem! - zauważył oburzony. Ale zaraz złapał się na tym, że znów wpadł w pułapkę.  
Erik roześmiał się i Charles mógł tylko patrzeć oczarowany na jego szeroki uśmiech, prezentujący wszystkie zęby. Których musiało być przynajmniej czterdzieści osiem.  
\- Nie o tym chciałeś rozmawiać – powiedział. - Więc o czym? Z czym masz problem? - zapytał poważniej, ale jego oczy nadal się uśmiechały.  
Miał zielone oczy, zdał sobie sprawę Charles.  
\- Wiesz doskonale o czym... O tym, że ze sobą spaliśmy. Powinniśmy o tym porozmawiać, nie uważasz?  
Zaparkowali przed wejściem na lotnisko i Erik otwarł drzwi.  
\- Zapłać – rzucił i wysiadł.  
Xavier na moment zdębiał – był zdecydowanie nieprzygotowany na tak wiele komunikatów otrzymywanych od Erika – ale potem po prostu przekonał kierowcę, że otrzymał już zapłatę i podążył za Erikiem.  
Do samolotu wsiedli nie zawracając sobie głowy dokumentami i biletami. Kiedy przeszli przez bramki, Erik zatrzymał się i obejrzał.  
\- To ciekawa umiejętność – powiedział z uznaniem. - Przydatna.  
Charles nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.  
\- To prawda. Ale twoja też jest imponująca.  
\- Chyba już o tym wspominałeś...  
Charles nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że idąc nie odrywał wzroku od Erika. Zajęli swoje miejsca, Erik przy oknie, Charles od strony przejścia. Lehnsherr wyjął książkę.  
\- Więc jak, podoba ci się? - zapytał Charles.  
\- Nie, nie bardzo. Moja siostra je lubiła. Mnie nudzą.  
\- Ale czytasz?  
Erik zastanowił się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią.  
\- Bo czytanie sprawia, że się irytuję. Trochę mnie też śmieszy, a trochę nudzi.  
\- Też mógłbym cię bawić i irytować. Nudzić raczej nie, niestety nie zwykłem nudzić ludzi.  
\- Czasem ich uwodzisz, a czasem napastujesz?  
Charles nareszcie złapał wiatr w żagle. Luźne pogawędki i przerzucanie się kąśliwymi uwagami, to lubił. Przeczesał włosy palcami i rozsiadł się wygodniej, pod czujnym spojrzeniem Erika.  
\- Dlatego właśnie chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, musimy sobie wyjaśnić pewne sprawy... - zaczął tonem lekkiej pogawędki, ale pod uważnym – czyżby drwiącym? - spojrzeniem Lehnsherra na moment znów się zmieszał. - Robisz to specjalnie, prawda?  
Wzruszył ramionami, wracając do czytania.  
\- Niczego już nie robię. - Zerknął na niego sponad strony. - Ale masz rację, bawisz mnie.  
Charlesowi nie pozostawało nic innego, jak tylko westchnąć i odpuścić. Nie był gotowy do tej rozmowy, nie oswoił się jeszcze z „nowym” Erikiem, a póki tego nie zrobi, nie ma nawet sensu wracać do tematu.  
Po raz pierwszy zdarzyło mu się, by po spędzonej z kimś nocy czuł się tak niezręcznie. Zazwyczaj kończyło się śniadaniem, czasem kawą, a raz nawet porannym bieganiem; ewentualnie wymianą telefonów. Lekko i przyjemnie, tak jak lekki i przyjemny był seks. Tym razem wszystko się skomplikowało. Erik wszystko skomplikował.  
Seks z nim nie był normalny – to częściowo wina Charlesa – ale i relacja z nim uległa zmianie. Że też nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, zanim zaczął mu włazić do łóżka. Ale wchodzenie mu do łóżka było przyjemne. W zasadzie tak samo przyjemne jak wchodzenie mu do głowy...  
Zapiął pasy, kiedy startowali. Zerknął na dłonie Erika, trzymające książkę. Czy oni wczoraj naprawdę ze sobą spali? Niewiele pamiętał; dużo przyjemności i ogólne wrażenie zatracenia. Był w Eriku, co było tak perwersyjne, na jakie brzmiało.  
Przymknął oczy, odganiając od siebie wizję ukrytej w półmroku twarzy Erika wiszącej kilka centymetrów nad nim. Te oczy... I te wargi. Te oczy wpatrzone w niego... Były jeszcze te wizje. Wizje ich seksu, nie wszystkie pochodzące od Charlesa.  
A teraz siedzieli sobie w tym samolocie, w miejscu publicznym, w sytuacji absolutnie neutralnej – nie licząc tego, że ramię Erika ocierało się o jego, bo oddzielał ich tylko od siebie wąski podłokietnik. Erik przysunął dłoń do ust, zwilżył opuszkę kciuka językiem i przewrócił stronę, nie odwracając wzroku od tekstu.  
Charles poczuł, że to dla niego zdecydowanie za dużo. Odpiął pasy i wyjrzał. Łazienka była pusta, więc przeprosił Erika i zostawił go. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że Erik mógłby pójść za nim, że wszedł by do środka i mogliby uprawiać dziki seks, jednak widok przestrzeni pozwalającej co najwyżej się obrócić, szybko sprowadził go na ziemię – oparł się o umywalkę i spojrzał na swoje odbicie.  
\- Weź się w garść – wyszeptał.  
Miał zaczerwienione policzki i zdecydowanie pogryzione usta. Dotknął bolącej dolnej wargi i zadrasnął ją zębami. Uśmiech zmieszał się z bolesnym skrzywieniem.  
Zazwyczaj sytuacje tego typu były prostsze, bo po pierwsze nie odnosiły się do Lehnsherra, a po drugie nie musiał unikać umysłu drugiej osoby. Mógł kontrolować, co myśli, co czuje, mógł reagować i miał władzę. W tej chwili był bezsilny i nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Życie było o wiele łatwiejsze, kiedy mógł czytać umysły.  
Opłukał twarz wodą, wytarł ją rękawem i wziąwszy dwa głębokie oddechy wyszedł.  
Uderzył plecami o ścianę, zacisnął ręce na przedramionach Erika.  
\- Zrób tak, żeby nas nie widzieli – wyszeptał Lehnsherr tuż przy uchu Charlesa i telepata oniemiał na moment. - Odwróć ich uwagę! - syknął znów.  
Tym razem Xavier dotknął palcami skroni, sprawdzając wszystkie umysły i nakazując ludziom oglądnie filmu. Poczuł jak Erik odwraca się, żeby skontrolować sytuację, a potem znów spojrzał na Charlesa – z tej odległości widział ciemniejsze plamki w jego oczach. Przełknął nerwowo.  
\- Nie słyszę cię Charles - wyszeptał Erik z ustami prawie na jego ustach. - Żałujesz tego, co było wczoraj? - zapytał. Charles wpatrzony w niego w napięciu, przyciśnięty jego ciałem do ściany mógł tylko pokręcić głową. - Więc dlaczego cię nie słyszę? - wsunął dłoń we włosy Charlesa. - Dlaczego cię nie słyszę w mojej głowie? - zapytał, przysuwając się jeszcze bardziej.  
Przez ułamek sekundy jego oddech łaskotał wargi Charlesa, a po wieczności pocałował go wreszcie z zaborczością, jaka cechowała go wczoraj. Charles objął go za szyję, rozpaczliwie pragnąc dotyku. Przywarł całym ciałem, odpowiadając na brutalny pocałunek. Zranione wieczorem wargi znów zaczęły krwawić, Erik oblizał je i oparł czoło o czoło Charlesa.  
\- Chce cię tutaj - powiedział i pod Xavierem ugięły się nogi - w mojej głowie. Dlaczego wyszedłeś?  
\- To się chyba nazywa prywatność, przyjacielu - Charles podziwiał się za tak wielką elokwencję. Dotknął palcami jego skroni i zdjął swoją barierę.  
On, jego smak, ciepło, samolot, seks, usta, niebieskie oczy. Odetchnął starając się oddzielić swoje myśli od niego. Erik uśmiechał się jak wariat, pocałował go znów, prawie zbijając Charlesa z nóg.  
I znów ogłuszyła go podwójna przyjemność, ciepło uczuć Erika i jego własne podniecenie. Jęknął, wywołują jeszcze szerszy uśmiech.  
\- Chcę cię tu, rozumiesz? - zapytał Erik. - Chcę cię tutaj... - złączył ich czoła.  
Charles objął dłonią jego policzek, pogładził go kciukiem.  
\- Jesteś tego zupełnie pewien?  
\- A musisz pytać?  
Nie musiał, nie musiał nawet zaglądać. Erik go chciał, jego ciepła, uczuć, bliskości. Roześmiał się i pocałował go znowu. Czuł się pijany szczęściem Erika. Wybuch jego emocji był tak zaskakujący, że wydawał się wręcz nierealny.  
Ale dłonie na ciele Charlesa były jak najbardziej rzeczywiste, także pragnieniu w jego głowie nie można było zaprzeczyć. Pocałował go, czując się jak nastolatek. Tylko, że teraz było lepiej, było o wiele lepiej. Był Erik, a Erika Charles nigdy nie zmieniłby na nikogo innego. Jego Erika...  
Pogłaskał go po policzku i pocałował delikatnie.  
\- Wracajmy na miejsce, przyjacielu – poprosił.  
Erik obdarzył go jeszcze jednym rekinim uśmiechem i ruszył w stronę ich foteli. Teraz Charles nie powstrzymywał ludzi przed przyglądaniem im się. Nie czuł ze strony Erika takiej potrzeby, a sam był zbyt szczęśliwy, by się przed kimkolwiek ukrywać.  
Nie pamiętał lotu. Tylko ciepło dłoni Erika i jasną radość jego umysłu. Tylko to, że Erik dzielił się z nim wrażeniami z lektury i że nawet jego irytacja na głównych bohaterów była zabarwiona radością. Radością z powodu wczorajszej nocy, ale również z powodu odzyskania możliwości odczuwania emocji. Bawił się nimi, denerwując niepotrzebnie na bohaterkę, przywołując wspomnienia ich seksu ...  
„Co robisz z tymi wspomnieniami?” - odważył się zapytać Charles.  
Stali w umyśle Erika, przed wielką galerią żywych, kolorowych obrazów, dźwięków i zapachów. Xavier sięgnął pomiędzy nie, wyjmując stare, zetlałe wspomnienie jakiegoś roweru i jakiegoś chłopca.  
„Zobacz co im zrobiłeś, Eriku” – powiedział ze smutkiem  
„Co się im stało?” Jego głos był trochę zbyt głośny, zbyt donośny, jak każdego, kto nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego sposobu komunikacji.  
„Wykorzystujesz je. Nie wiem jak, ale zużywasz wspomnienia. Czy to samo zrobisz tym?” - wskazał na barwne obrazy wibrujące wokół nich.  
Erik wziął go za rękę, a Charles zadrżał z przyjemności.  
„Nie wiem jak to zmienić” przyznał. W umyśle zawsze łatwiej było powiedzieć prawdę. Ludzi nie krępowały wstyd i normy społeczne. Dlatego Charles pogłaskał go po policzku i pocałował.  
„Musisz czerpać siłę z czegoś innego. Z siebie. Nie wiem jak działają twoje zdolności, ale nie możesz czerpać ze wspomnień, bo zniszczysz je wszystkie”.  
Erik skinął głową, przytulając go.  
Xavier pocałował go i wycofał się. Istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że będzie mu tam tak dobrze, że już nie będzie mógł wrócić. Zamrugał, by odzyskać ostrość widzenia. Poczuł delikatne muśnięcie zaniepokojenia.  
\- Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak, jak najbardziej tak. Wybacz przyjacielu – uśmiechnął się lekko. - Chyba trochę wczoraj przesadziłem. Muszę się oszczędzać – mrugnął do niego rozbawiony.  
Erik spojrzał na niego i Charles zrozumiał, że to pieszczota, deklaracja, zobowiązanie. Uśmiechnął się ciepło i wrócił do czytania, by odwrócić myśli od Charlesa.


	6. Rozdzial 4 (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! 
> 
> Po wielu miesiacach udalo mi sie nareszcie dopisac ten rozdzial do konca! Powiem szczerze, ze nie tak mialo to wygladac, ale to jedyne logiczne wyjscie - tak przynajmniej bede twierdzic. 
> 
> Enjoy w kazdym razie, tekst na razie bez bety, tak wiec przepraszam za bledy. Beta dolaczy pozniej.

Z samolotu przesiedli się w pociąg, a z pociągu w autobus, kiedy wysiedli z autobusu, Charles był na granicy wytrzymałości. Nie chodziło o ludzi stłoczonych na niewielkiej przestrzeni, rozdrażnionych, rozmawiających, pełnych oczekiwań i wątpliwości. Chodziło raczej spiekotę, o duszny autobus pełen zapachów i o wibrującą obok niego obecność Erika, która stawiała mu włoski na ciele, która męczyła i drażniła. Kiedy wysiadł i nabrał pierwszy oddech ciepłego, nieprzyjemnie ciężkiego powietrza, przesiąkniętego zapachem benzyny i smażonego oleju, prawie poczuł ulgę.

Erik stanął obok niego z walizką w ręce, rozglądając się. Odwrócił się do Charlesa i zsunął okulary przeciwsłoneczne na koniuszek nosa.

\- Gotowy złapać gnoja? - zapytał z uśmiechem.

Charles otwarł usta, żeby go złajać za język, ale tylko się roześmiał. Erik świetnie się bawił, ale bardziej niż na zadaniu skupiony był na tym, że Charles wygląda na zmęczonego i poirytowanego.

\- Najpierw coś zjemy – zadecydował.

Erik poprawił okulary i rozejrzał się. Zrobił zapraszający gest ręką i ruszył w dół ulicy, na jej końcu widać było markizy barów.

Jedzenie było parszywe, a pijąc kawę Charles czuł między zębami grubo zmielone ziarna, ale kofeina uderzyła mu do głowy, pobudzając do myślenia i przyprawiając o kołatanie serca. Kiedy tylko odzyskał jasność widzenia, przymknął oczy, by w umysłach obsługi poszukać śladu Logana. Miasto było zbyt duże, by mógł je przeczesać całe, szczególnie po ostatniej nocy. Skupiając się w tej gorącej salce pełnej kwadratowych stolików nakrytych kraciastymi ceratami Charles zatęsknił za sprzętem pana Himmela.

\- Był tu – powiedział cicho. - Nie sam, z jakąś dziewczyną... Opiekuje się nią. - Przygryzł wargę, zagłębiając się ostrożnie w pamięć mężczyzny. - Jakąś godzinę temu. Chcą jechać na Florydę... Bóg jeden wie dlaczego.

\- Tam pewnie mają się spotkać – wymruczał podekscytowany Erik, wstając. - Idziemy. Złapiemy ich.

Xavier odstawił kubek i podążył za nim, wychodząc na zalaną słońcem ulicę. Rozpiął guzik koszuli, co nie uszło uwadze Erika. Charles uśmiechnął się i ruszył w stronę dworca kolejowego.

Mała stacja śmierdziała, powietrze nad peronem drgało od upału, a pod zadaszeniem, na wyblakłej pomarańczowej ławce, siedziała dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka –  _Jean, telepatka, przestraszona obecnością Logana, wciąż uwięziona w obrazie swojego płonącego domu_  – w krótkiej spódniczce i bezrękawniku z kapturem. Jej skóra była opalona, kolana poobijane jak u bardzo żywego dziecka. Wolverine stał przed nią, odgradzając ją od niech, analizując sytuację; ie chciał walczyć przy małej i narażać ją na niebezpieczeństwo.

Charles sięgnął delikatnie do umysłu dziewczynki.

„Spokojnie, Jean, chodź do mnie, dobrze? Nic ci się nie stanie. Nie skrzywdzimy cię”. Poczuł na sobie jej spojrzenie, a w jej umyśle wybuchł pożar. Okna eksplodowały jej przerażeniem, raniąc odłamkami wspomnień oboje telepatów. Ściany zatrzęsły się, dach runął przy wtórze krzyków jej rodziny. Charles usiłował się wydostać, ale utknął razem z dziewczynką, zamknięty w jej przerażającym koszmarze. Ruszył do niej – stała w salonie pochłonięta swoim strachem – ale kiedy tylko postawił nogę na dywanie, dom eksplodował. Charles został wyrzucony z umysłu dziewczynki z taką siłą, że tylko dzięki pomocy Erika nie upadł.

Podniósł głowę, mrużąc oczy przed słońcem, słyszał nadjeżdżający pociąg i słowa Erika – choć jeszcze ich nie rozumiał – Logan zamierzał wsadzić małą do pociągu. Charles chciał mu powiedzieć, że nie może tego zrobić, że to ją skrzywdzi, że może zabić ich wszystkich, ale Erik stał tuż przed nim, starając się uzyskać informacje, więc Xavier skupił na nim wzrok, odzyskując panowanie nad sobą.

\- Już dobrze, przyjacielu – powiedział. - Ta mała to potężna telepatka. I bardzo wystraszona dziewczynka.

Lehnsherr odwrócił się, a Charles poczuł wezbranie jego mocy. Jeszcze przez chwilę słychać było turkot kółek torby na zakupy ciągniętej przez starszą kobietę, po chwili odgłos zamykanych wahadłowych drzwi oznajmił, że weszła do środka budynku. Charles rozejrzał się, starając się zorientować w sytuacji. Logan stał przed wejściem do pociągu, dziewczynka szlochała, ale drzwi zatrzasnęły i skład ruszył powoli. Wolverine odwrócił się błyskawicznie, nie czekając nawet aż kolejka zniknie za zakrętem i skoczył na Lensherra, wysuwając pazury.

Erik odrzucił go na dach stacyjki. Mutant wybronił się i przykucnął na nim, czekając.

Z wnętrza dobiegły zaskoczone okrzyki. Ktoś wyjrzał przez okno, ale zobaczył tylko dwóch mężczyzn na peronie, odwróconych w stronę budynku.

Lehnsherr zrobił dwa kroki, by mieć telepatę za plecami. W powietrzu rozniósł się delikatny dźwięk drżącego metalu. Wolverine pochylił głowę, węsząc – Charles czuł, jak rośnie w nim złość, jak coraz bardziej zatraca swoją ludzką naturę – czekał na pierwsze oznaki nadchodzącego ataku. Blacha wokół niego wygięła się na kształt klatki, ale zanim pręty całkowicie go otoczyły, zdążył wyciąć sobie drogę ucieczki i zeskoczył na asfalt. Erik bawił się nim, drażnił go, wpływając na jego kości.

„Przestań, przyjacielu” poprosił Charles, ale bezskutecznie. Umysłem Lehnsherra zawładnęło wspomnienie trzech młodych chłopców i przywiązanego do drzewa psa – dużego owczarka niemieckiego. Rzucali w niego kamieniami, bo był psem komendanta niemieckiego. Pies najpierw ujadał, potem tylko skowyczał i kulił się, bezskutecznie próbując schować pysk.

Ludzie uciekli z krzykiem. Wysypali się drugim wyjściem, Charles wyczuwał ich przerażenie i zaskoczenie, ale wspomnienie i złość Erika były tak wyraźne, że Charlesowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Za późno zdał sobie sprawę, że wpadł w pułapkę. Moc o posmaku krwi otoczyła go i zalała, zamknęła w gorącym więzieniu. Umysł Erika urósł, wypełniony świadomością wszechobecnego metalu, czekającego tylko na wykorzystanie. Erik czuł tę moc w swoim ciele. Moc, która czekała na jego najmniejsze skinienie. Xavier próbował się poruszyć, ale każda myśl, każde wspomnienie go raniło, jakby nacinał się na ostre brzegi blachy.

Stalowa blacha, wiata chroniąca peron przed deszczem, zgrzytnęła przeraźliwie pod siłą napierającej na nią mocy. Głośnik zaczął upiornie piszczeć, zadrżał, a po kilku sekundach umilkł i poszybował w kierunku Logana, zerwany ze swoich stalowych zatrzasków. Wolverine ciął na odlew, zamieniając pocisk w kupkę pogiętej blachy, ale mistrz magnetyzmu uśmiechnął się, dostrajając się do metalu w ciele Logana. Poruszenie myśli wystarczyło, by adamantium stało się kolejną zabawką w jego rękach. 

Wolverine wysunął pazury, szybkim susem doskoczył do Erika szykując się do ataku prosto w serce. Lehnsherr niemal eksplodował mocą, rozcapierzając pazury przeciwnika, które odgięte na boki z łatwością przebiły ciało. Erik zagryzł zęby z przyjemności.

Spotkanie na Węgrzech, nieznajomy mijany w ciemnej uliczce okazuje się być chętny i niepokorny; zęby zaciśnięte na jego ramieniu i palce wbite w biodra sprawiają, że obcy wije się z przyjemności, z jękiem domaga się więcej, otwierając na ból.

Logan otrząsnąsnął się i zawarczał jak prawdziwe zwierze, opuścił głowę i natarł na niego znowu. Erik zaczekał, aż się do niego zbliży, a następnie uniósł go w powietrze, kierując swoją moc uniesionym ramienim. Z całą siłą zrzucił go na peron, beton pękł w miejscu uderzenia i pęknięcia rozeszły się jak żył aż do stóp mistrza magnetyzmu. Logan wstał z trudem, dysząc jak ranne zwierzę. W głowie Lehnsherra pojawiła się myśl o pociągu – może go zatrzymać. Odwrócił się w stronę torów, a Logan skoczył. Erik uniósł rękę w jego stronę, mutant zawisł bezwładnie w powietrzu, mistrz magnetyzmu odrzucił go; Wolverin zarył plecami w beton i zatrzymał się dopiero na ścianie stacyjki. Erik podszedł do niego, z każdym krokiem naciskając mocniej na szkielet Wolverine'a. Stanął nad nim przy donośnym chrzęście łamanych żeber. Logan krzyknął i zadarł pazurami asfalt.

„Erik, nie” - krzyknął Charles, ale własne słowa sprawiły mu ból. Był teraz więźniem bez prawa do zabierania głosu. Trwał otoczony mocą Erika. Stalowoszara masa więziła go bez możliwości ruchu. Czuł jej pływy – mimo zwartej struktury była niezwykle dynamiczna. Jej ruchy zależne od używanej mocy łaskotały umysł telepaty, przynosząc żelaźniany posmak krwi.

Każda kość szkieletu otoczona metalowym pancerzem – Charles czuł pod palcami strukturę adamantium rozpadającą się na jego-Erika życzenie – poddawała się z jękiem, rozchodzącym się wzdłuż kręgosłupa przyjemnym mrowieniem; ostre drzazgi wbijały się w ciało. Logan zacisnął zęby zdeterminowany, by nie krzyczeć.

Charles zrozumiał – umysł Erika go chronił. Moc mistrza metalu uwięziła go w znajomym środowisku, odcinając od świata zewnętrznego, od bólu Logana.

Czaszka Wolverine'a pękła i Charles odwrócił wzrok. Obrzydliwość i zadowolenie zalały go jednocześnie, ale tym razem nietrudno było odróżnić, które uczucia są czyje. Erik patrzył przez chwilę na leżące na peronie rozbebeszone ciało. A potem usłyszeli dźwięk policyjnej syreny. Lehnsherr odwrócił się spokojnie, gotów pokonać kolejnego wroga.

„Nie! Zostaw ich, Eriku, nie takie było nasze zadanie!” Samochód zbliżył się, usłyszeli jak parkuje przed wejściem na stację. Metal znów zacząć śpiewać w oczekiwaniu, Erik czuł ekscytację, jak przed biegiem – zawody w szkole, on i chłopcy z jego klasy, nareszcie będzie mógł im pokazać, kim jest, nareszcie pokaże im, że jest lepszy.

Charles zatrząsł się ze złości. Nie bacząc na swój ból sięgnął do wspomnień Erika, przywołując te z poprzedniej nocy. Oszałamiającą przyjemność i niebieskie oczy wpatrzone w Erika w półmroku. Słowa wyszeptane schrypniętym głosem.

„Dałem ci możliwość wyboru” odpowiedział, mając nadzieję, że zwróci na siebie uwagę Erika. Lehnsherr stanął przed nim w swoim umyśle: potężny mutant w stalowoszarym mundurze bez widocznych odznak. Moc przybrała formę krat oddzielających ich od siebie i Charles podszedł do nich.

„Eriku, proszę, skończmy z tym, dobrze? Zabiłeś go. Dosyć.”

Przez chwilę mistrz magnetyzmu patrzył na niego z namysłem, potem jednak skinął głową. Jego moc została cofnięta i Charles nareszcie wrócił do swojego ciała. Erik chwycił go za ramię powstrzymując przed upadkiem.

 

4. 

 

\- Nie patrzysz na mnie - powiedział Erik, pochłaniając drugi talerz jajecznicy z bekonem. 

Charles siedział na przeciwko niego, wpatrzony za okno na ludzi spokojnie przemieszczających się w swoich własnych sprawach. Kobieta z wózkiem spieszyła się do lekarza, mężczyzna cieszył się na wyniki meczu dziś wieczorem, miał nadzieję, że dobrze obstawił. 

Głos Erika przywołał go do stolika. Siedzieli w kolejnym barze, kilka dzielnic dalej, nie kłopotani przez nikogo. Erik jadł pospiesznie, łapczywie, bardzo głodny, jego moc kosztowała go sporo energii. Myśl o mocy była gorzka. Erik zabił, jakby nic go to nie kosztowało, śmierć nie wywołała w nim żądnej emocji, ani odrobiny skruchy. Jedynie posługiwanie się mocą sprawiło mu przyjemność. Czuł się potężny i to mu się podobało, był dumny... 

Charles spojrzał na niego, ale zaraz odwrócił wzrok. Nie mogł zapomnieć przepływającej wokół niego mocy bez gorzkiego poczucia rozczarowania. Erik go rozczarował. To bolało najbardziej. 

A z drugiej strony, jakie miał prawo czuć się rozczarowany mężczyzną, z którym spędził jedną noc? Czy to możliwe, że pomimo tego wszystkiego, co się między nimi wydarzyło (jedna noc dobrego seksu?) nie znał Erika? Być może nie poświęcił ani chwili aby go poznać? Albo może czytajac czyjś umysł nie można go było poznać? 

Zauważył z irytacją, że kręci się w kółko i potrząsnął głową. Erik nadal czekał, jego umysł był chłodny, spodziewał się, jaka będzie odpowiedź. Przygotował się już na to, co Charles miał do powiedzienia. Nie był głupi, widział reakcję Charlesa - najwidoczniej Charles nie potrafił ukryć swich uczuć tak dobrze jak przypuszczał. 

 

Xavier przełknął, pragnąc by to wszystko się nie wydarzyło. Nie siedział zamknięty w jego umyśle, nie czuł przyjemności i dumy, mógł znaleźć jakieś łatwe do zaakceptowania wyjaśnienie dlaczego Erik zabił... Ale nie było takiego. 

 

  * Myślę, przyjacielu, że nie wiem jeszcze co o tym wszystkim myśleć - powiedział w końcu, znów na niego nie patrząc. 

  *  




I czuł, że to boli Erika najbardziej, to, że Charles nie potrafi nawet na niego spojrzeć. A jednocześnie Erik był pewien, że to, co zrobił, było dobre. 

 

\- Nic ci się nie stało? - zapytał i mimo chłodnego tonu, było to szczere pytanie. 

Bo tak długo, jak długo Charlesowi nic nie groziło i nic mu się nie stało, Erik mógł żyć z tym, że nim pogardzał...

 

\- Nie gardze z tobą - Charles zaprotestował, patrząc na niego zaszokowany. 

 

Erik podniósł na niego wzrok i wyraz jego oczu sprawił, że Charles jeszcze raz pomyślał zrozpaczony „Dlaczego musiałeś to zrobić, przyjacielu?”. Ponieważ Charles nie był święty i mógł Erikowi wiele wybaczyć, ale nie zabicie mutanta, który czuł, myślał i chronił tę przerażoną małą dziewczynkę... 

 

\- Musimy zadecydować, co robimy z dziewczynką – powiedział Charles, decydując jej dobro jest teraz ważniejsze niż jego samopoczucie. 

 

Lehnsherr spojrzał na niego znad talerza i sięgnął po kolejną bułeczkę.

 

\- Rozkazy o niej nie wspominały. Jeśli po nią pójdziemy, dostanie ją Shaw.

 

Charles pokiwał głową, jednak myśl o tym, że dziewczynka została sama, była dla niego przerażająca. Pamiętał jej zapłakaną buzię, zamykające się drzwi, pamiętał jej strach.

 

\- Ale ona miała tylko jego, Eriku. Jej rodzina zginęła w pożarze... Ona wszystko widziała. Nie możemy jej zostawić samej.

 

Niewypowiedziane “A ty go zabiłeś” zawiło między nimi.

Lehnsherr spojrzał na niego i odłożył widelec. W jego umyśle pojawiło się wspomnienie ciemnowłosej dziewczynki w brązowej sukience stojącej pod jabłonią i czekającej aż zrzuci jej jabłka.  _Magda_

 

\- Chcesz, żebyśmy ją zaleźli.W porządku, co dalej?

\- Możemy ją oddać tamtym mutantom...

\- Charles, na przywódców tej bandy wystawione są listy gończe. Nie są chyba najlepszymi osobami, do opieki nad dziećmi, prawda?

 

\- Myślę, przyjacielu, że jesteśmy jej to winni - powiedział i zobaczył w twarzy Erika coś zupełnie nowego. Erik nie czuł się odpowiedzialny. - Eriku... Proszę, ta dziewczynka nie ma nikogo, jest przestraszona i nie panuje nad swoimi mocami. Jeśli ją tam teraz zostawimy, może umrzeć wielu ludzi. A ona dostanie się w ręce Shawa... 

  
To wreszcie sprawiło, że coś kliknęło w umyśle Erika. Kilka pomysłów rozjrzyło się błękitnie i połączyła je jedna myśl - Shaw. Erik nie chciał, żeby Jean wpadła w jego ręcę. Erik nie chciał, żeby jakikolwiek mutant wpadł kiedykolwiek w jego ręce. Jak można było uratować dzieci jak Jean? Niszcząc Shawa, zastępując go kimś, kto będzie mógł chronić mutantów przed ludźmi... Zastąpić Shawa Erikiem...

 

Charles zadrżał mimowolnie i wycofał się na moment, wiele rzeczy zaczęło się poruszać w jednym momencie i umysł Erika zaczął snuć plany, potrzebował ludzi i informacji... Kiedy Charles odsunął się od jego umysłu, Erik spojrzał na niego. 

 

\- Myślę, że w mojej obecnej sytuacji, nie powinienem wiedzieć za wiele na temat twoich planów - wyjaśnił Charles. - Nie zgadzam się poza tym z tym, co chcesz zrobić – dodał.

 

Erik kiwnął głową. Jako wyraz akceptacji dla punktu widzenia Charlesa i jego argumentacji. Ale to nie mogło zmienić jego planu. Zdecydował już, że taka będzie jego przyszłość.

 

Charles obserwował go uważnie. Czy to był „prawdziwy” Erik? Czy wreszcie udało mu się go zobaczyć? Czy naprawdę chciał wiedzieć? 

Przymknął oczy i odetchnął, przywołując wspomnienie jego rekiniego uśmiechu w samolocie i jego pocałunku i jego zaborczego „chcę cię tutaj”. Czyżby to wszystko już minęło? 

Otwarł oczy, Erik patrzył na niego uważnie, Charles zabronił sobie zaglądać do jego umysłu. 

 

\- Chodźmy, przyjacielu. Myślę, że czas na nas.

 

Nie dodał, że to najprawdopodobniej czas żeby się rozstali, ale wiedział, że Erik rozumiał. Erik miał inne plany. Plany, które nie musiały zawierać Charlesa. 

 

Wyszli na ulicę, dzień był słoneczny, ludzie mijali ich zajęci swoimi sprawami. Coś ciężkiego przytłaczało Charlesa. 

 

\- Odwróć ich uwagę - powiedział Erik, zatrzymując się. 

 

Charles poczuł serce w gardle, ale przyłożył palce do skroni, nakazując ludziom ignorować dwóch mężczyzn na chodniku przed barem. 

 

Erik zrobił krok i nachylił się do Charlesa. Pocałował go, wsuwając palce w jego włosy, przyciągając go bliżej i zbijając Charlesa z nóg. Erik przyciągnął go do siebie, jakby Charles był najważniejszą osobą na świecie. W tej jednej chwili liczył się tylko on i jego usta i jego oczy i jego dłonie. Gdyby tylko Charles mógł go zatrzymać! Odpowiedział na pocałunek desperacko, starając się przekazać mu wszystko. Zostań. Nie rób tego. Pomóż mi. Nie zostawiaj mnie. Ale pocałunek smakował pożegnaniem i tyle Charles rozumiał nawet bez zaglądania do jego głowy. 

 

Erik przerwał pocałunek i sporzał mu w oczy, kilka centymentrów odzielało ich twarze. 

 

\- Kiedy zabiję Shawa i Frost, będziesz wolny - powiedział i brzmiało to jak prośba. 

 

Charles pogłaskałgo po policzku, niedolny, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek. Przełknął i pocałował go jeszcze raz, delikatnie, nie tak, jak lubili. 

Chciał powiedzieć wiele rzeczy. „Uważaj na siebie” było pierwszą z nich. Ale Erik odsunął się, wsadził rękę w kieszeń kurtki i ruszył przed siebie, nie odwracając się ani razu. 

Charles nakazał mijającym go ludziom go ingorować i odetchnął głęboko, obserując jak Erik przechodzi przez ulicę i znika pomiędzy budynkami. 

Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się aż tak pusty. 

 

 Llanelli, 05.08.2017


End file.
